SHIELD Families
by Rubyrach11
Summary: Hydra was defeated before they 'come out of the shadows.' This is where some of the storyline is the same but with a twist. It focuses on SHIELD agents, mainly Coulson's team and Maria's team. Where her protégée works with avengers, they face challenges this is the story on how they cope and just how much of a family they are and what sacrifices they make in order to stay safe.
1. Chapter 1

SHIELD Families c1

 **AN: hello, this is a new idea I have been thinking of, I hope you enjoy ;) I do not own any marvel characters. Don't forget to review and favourite. Enjoy**

Location: Triskelion

Commander Hills entered the triskelion swiping her id as she entered the elevator, Director Fury had called her in for an important meeting. It had been six months since Hydra revealed itself luckily Fury and several other agents had discovered this before they made their move and thanks to them all Hydra agents had been caught or killed, not without causalities if it weren't for AJ she herself would have been one. As far as they could tell they have identified all the Hydra heads around the globe and Shield and the government have taken them all down. They now had assets all over the globe making sure no one else would start Hydra up again. Gillian Malick was one of the hardest to get to seeming he had hands in pockets all over the globe but thankfully the CIA took care of him when he fled to Iran nobody knows why he went there. Things were back on track SHIELD was once again the respected organisation around the globe. Director Fury had made it his personal mission to make sure no one else would ever penetrate SHIELD again, she thinks it had something to do with Pierce being Hydra that had taken on toll on him even though to anyone else he seems unfazed but she knows him well enough to know that he is fazed. Every agent has gone through extensive tests to determine their loyalties, Fury has upgraded the lie detective tests to one that even Romanov could not beat. Once that was done the agency went back to its original status, protecting the public. Maria knows that there has been an increase in rumours of powered people, this is what Fury has Coulson and his team working on. She knows Fury has increased the amount of people under his command and that he now is level nine like herself. That his team has proven themselves on numerous occasions, she wonders if this has to do with the fact that he knows everything about the Tahiti project. All of this goes through her head as the elevator goes up to the penthouse floor as the door opens to director Fury's floor.

"So he calls you here too?" Maria looks up to the blonde slouching in the seat outside his office door

"Good morning to you too AJ." Maria smiles

"Sorry, Good morning Commander Hills." AJ smirks "Do you know why he would call us here this early?"

"I guess we will find out."

The door opens and that's their cue to enter, Director Fury was sitting at his desk with several files spread out.

"Morning Maria, Alexa you're probably wandering why I have brought you here this early. Well as of two nights ago one of Coulson's team members have disappeared. Now he wanted to keep it in house but when he gets a call from me, well he can't lie. Now I promised him I will keep it quiet but I would send him some reinforcements. Alexa your particular skills will come in handy with this and Maria as her SO and your friendship with Coulson I thought you might want be on this. Take a Quinn Jet out to the bus he is expecting you. Also you should know this agent she's gifted."

"You mean agent Skye?"

"Yes, she was taken by a teleporter while on a mission…"

"Teleporter sir?" AJ interjects trying to calculate the probabilities of teleportation to which Fury raises his one good eye at.

"As I was saying Coulson's team has been following up on possible gifted when there search led them to a city there agent Skye was following a suspect into a chamber but when back up tried to follow let's just say Fitz-Simmons discovered the city has a defence mechanism when they finally found a way into the chamber agent Skye was unconscious and according to her blood tests her entire DNA structure had changed. Coulson needed back up and agent May made a choice to take her in the field where she excelled at saving Coulson and the innocent civilians but as they made their way back to the bus Coulson describes a burst of blue light appearing around Skye a man appeared then both of them disappeared. It so happens that it was caught on camera, now Coulson believes that if Skye can get a message to them she will try but I need you to join up with them and do what I made you promise never to do."

"But you made me swear to never do that again or there will be serious consequences."

"Agent Skye is Coulson's protegee AJ," Maria prompted both Fury and herself could see her crunching the numbers in her head, after a slight hesitation she nodded.

"Very well I will get my bag from my car then I will meet you at your QJ." She said nodding to Fury then smiling at Hill and left the office knowing that Fury wanted to speak to Maria, being her protegee she knows Fury's glares and he wanted to speak to Maria privately.

This would not be the first time he called on her SO for these types of missions. Maria knows how to translate her when she gets lost in her head in the numbers, most people won't understand their relationship it goes beyond an SO and rookie, even more than mentor and protegee. Maria was there for her after her parents died, she was a genius and without her parents guidance the world just didn't understand her. She became isolated and lost, she did some pretty terrible things on her laptop pushing the limit testing even her own skills before Maria came along before some very brutal men came after her, even agencies like NSA, FBI and DOD were on her radar no doubt wanting to lock her in a deep whole. When Maria came to her she doubted her as well, but she proved herself she took Alexa under her wing. Taught her many things when she was first brought into shield they wanted to know how a 14 year old could by pass all those systems within minutes but to this day Alexa never told anyone how she did it. They did a test and it showed that she has an IQ of 193 at first Nick Fury wanted her as an asset but after seeing Maria take down the Russians that came after her she wanted to be an agent and seeming the relationship between them Maria agreed to be her SO when she turned 16 until then she got to live a normal life under Maria's supervision. So she got legally adopted by Maria and while living a "normal life" she got her PhD in engineering, computer science learnt Japanese, and Chinese (to add to her knowledge of Russian, German and French) also minored in biology. During which this time she drew blueprints on an AI system and over the next five years her ideas became a reality. During this time she also completed her time in the operation academy. She did one year before she graduated where Maria took her under her wing to further her studies, when she was tied down with paperwork she would send her to Romanov and Barton where they too would help her and take her on missions. Her high IQ would help them out on several occasions but her low EQ did not make her many friends, if it weren't for her being Maria's protegee many people would not give her the light of day. Thinking back to when she first meet Tasha and Clint she noticed the way they looked at her, but she won there respect and if it wasn't for Maria working on how to feel or show emotions it would be more difficult. As Alexa hopped in the elevator she summed her six years with Maria efficient being with her has made her more efficient. She exited the elevator and headed to the garage, being an agent she always carried a go bag which she kept in the back seat.


	2. Chapter 2

SHIELD Families c2

 **AN: I do not own any marvel characters. Here's the next chapter enjoy**

She met Maria at the QJ and by the look on her face she was not happy with what Director Fury had said after she had left, but knowing she wouldn't talk about it AJ didn't even bring it up. Maria hopped in the piolets seat while Alexa sat in the co piolet.

"I take it you know where we would be meeting up with Coulson's team?"

"Yes I have the co-ordinates." They resumed a comfortable silence after that and flew for an hour before docking on shield 616. Maria led the way down the stairs where they were greeted by agent Coulson who by the looks didn't get much sleep. He greeted them with a small smile then led them to the command centre where agent Fitz and Simmons were introduced as they were typing away on the holotable trying to find any trace of the teleporter or Skye. Maria followed Coulson to his office while AJ got settled on the ground pulling out her laptop she started typing away. Half an hour later agent Bobbie, Hunter and Mac came in saying they had no luck with their informants. Hunter and Mac went over to Fitz-Simmons who were still working away they had tried to get AJ to talk but she was lost in the numbers. Bobbie went over to her and looked down on her when she noticed that she was completely oblivious to their presence.

"I wouldn't take it personally when she's hacking she gets lost in the numbers and everyone around her gets blocked out." Maria stated entering the room

"Isn't that dangerous, I thought she was a field agent."

"She is, she doesn't hack anymore, this is special circumstances, and she knows she is surrounded by other agents and that I am here."

"Do you know what she is hacking?"

"It might be best that I don't."

That was when Alexa stood up and connected her lap top to the holotable and several amount of code appears after several more lines of code live images appeared and she looked up from the screen to Hills.

"I'm in."

"You hacked a satellite feed? Whose satellite is this?" Bobbie asked

"It's not just one satellite. We have shields but several other agencies NSA, CIA, the Chinese and Russian. I've put in my algorithm that scanning across the globe using several satellites to trace the teleporter."

"Is that even possible?"

"Which part?"

"Tracing the teleporter."

"Well I watched the footage of when your agent was taken then using that satellite that was over that area at the time I managed to grab a microsecond of analysis of the energy signature of this teleporter. Enhancing it through my algorithm and using satellites I am tracking down any other trace of that same signature."

"Yes but why have you locked on where Sky was taken from I can guarantee he is not there."

"No but I am theorising that when he teleports micro-particles are left behind essentially he is in two places at once, so if I lock on the area that he was I can track down where he went. The world is rather big so it may take some time for the satellite to scan everywhere. Although I am starting off on isolated areas then moving to the more populated ones."

"And that only took 45 minutes, Skye would definitely like you."

"I do not see why a slotted amount of time effects someone liking you." AJ stated looking to Maria for help, the others looked at her cautiously.

"Then again this will not help if the teleporter took her to another planet then there would be no chance in finding her." To that everyone looked at her critically but she continued, "Does Skye have a phone?"

"Yes. But we already tried tracking it, it's off."

"Yes but if it is turned on I can add it to the algorithm so it would be easier to trace."

"This algorithm I have never seen anything like it, you wrote this?" Fitz asked

"Yes. Is there anything to drink?" she asked after adding Skye's number to her algorithm.

"Ahh yeah right this way." Bobbie said and led her to the kitchen there she met agent Triplet and they hit it off. Bobbie left them and they stayed in the kitchen for an hour talking when Fitz came running in.

"It's beeping." Then turned back and ran back to the command centre, both Trip and AJ followed. The holotable was beeping but to everyone's disappointment, several areas around the globe started lighting up.

"How can he be in that many places?"

"He's not, these are the areas that have some of the same frequency as the teleporter, it doesn't necessarily mean that he has been anywhere near these areas."

"Well than how do we find them?" Coulson asked getting impatient

AJ moved over to her laptop and started typing slowly she started eliminating areas on the map.

"That still leaves a lot of places he could be?" Hunter noted

"Yes but now that we have the possible places I could use live footage to see what is in these areas." AJ stated pictures started appearing on the screen and she dismissed places that he wouldn't be in. everyone was in the command centre watching the screen in silence the only noise was AJ's typing.

"Crap someone's trying to kick me out." She muttered as her typing increased her fingers flying across the board. Her hands froze mid stream she reached over to her bag and produced a USB plugging it in.

"Ace you there?"

"YES mam"

"I need you to keep this hacker off my trail. I need access to this satellite before I lose it."

"As you wish."

"Who is that?" Coulson demanded but AJ ignored him

"It's her AI." Maria informed

"Like JARVIS?"

"Yes but it's her code"

"I have blocked the hacker from accessing the satellite."

"Aces." Hunter laughed at her pun. "I need you to configure these images you know what I am looking for." AJ instructed half an hour later AJ was still typing away

"Is this normal to be staring at this screen for so long?" Trip asked "Her fingers haven't stopped moving."

"I am tracing a new signature of the teleporter." Ace confirmed

"Show me." Her screen filled with an image to which she started typing on a new screen. "He's in the forest in Canada I have footage now." Up on the monitor satellite footage of a man meeting up with another man then a blue light of energy.

"No" Coulson yelled. "We had him."


	3. Chapter 3

SHIELD Families c3

Previously: Up on the monitor satellite footage of a man meeting up with another man then a blue light of energy.

"No" Coulson yelled. "We had him."

AND NOW…..

"We still do. I tracked him he is… she zoomed in on a map. In the middle of mountains? That's what 16 hours from here."

"Yes but are you sure?"

"No, I traced his signature there but there is no surveillance, hang on." She started typing again in fast movements that Bobbie trying to read what she was typing could not keep up. "I just hacked into the weather surveillance drones on the mountains that keeps an eye on…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, did it help at all?"

"There has been activity on the mountain even though its closed to the public, there was an avalanche but no cosmic activity."

"Which means what exactly?"

"It was caused by unnatural events. That's odd the east side is down." She stopped typing "Ace is delta 389 operating?"

"Not at the moment."

"Good we will be borrowing it. Can you get in?"

"It will be a moment." Five minutes later "I have control of the drone, do I transfer it to you?"

"No, fly over the east side of mountains."

"What exactly am I looking for?"

"You'll know it when you see it."

15 minutes later "There appears to be some kind of village, that's odd there is no reference to a village on any map."

"Won't they see it?"

"No, the drone is Stark technology, it has reflective mirrors to…"

"Disappear. Whose drone is this?"

"I don't think I should answer that. The less you know the better. I've broken at least 12 different laws." She mumbled the last part.

Coulson couldn't help but smile, he knew AJ from before this station. He admired the relationship between Maria and herself only now did he realise the extent of it as he had started feeling that way towards Skye.

"So are we heading there?" Hunter asked

"Send the coordinates to May."

"Already done. By the time we get there she would have been missing for 62 hours."

"What are you getting at?"

"We have no idea what they are doing to her."

"Can you get the drone closer?" Bobbie asked

"No, I need to put it back before someone misses it. But.."

"But what?"

"There is wifi there."

"So?"

"ACE is on the drone, he could access their wifi see what else he could pull up."

"Do it." Coulson stated, but still AJ hesitated looking at Maria.

"Am I missing something?"

"Well if I do this there is a possibility someone might catch on."

"I thought you were the best?"

"I am but, well look at the images, if I wanted to disappear from society why would I leave easy access to wifi? I could get ACE in their system but then we may lose the element of surprise. It's your call."

"Do it we need to know what we are walking into."

AJ nodded and started typing, 'Alright ACE let's do this.' After an hour and a half of typing AJ swore.

"They're onto me. Someone's attempting to hack me. They're rather good….but I'm better…let me turn on the camera to see who we are dealing with." The camera turned on and there were gasps from those in the room.

"That's Skye."

"Is she trying to get us a message?" Simmons asked

"No she's trying to kick me out. Here let me right a message." 'Skye it's Coulson.' They saw the look of surprise on Skye's face, she turned to someone in the room. Her face returning to a mask before she typed something back.

'Phil?'

'Yes, are you alright?'

'Better then fine. I'm safe.'

'Where are you?'

'Somewhere safe. I am learning control. Who do you have hacking, this is not Fitz' work?'

'A mutual friend.'

'Phil you can't come here, this is a safe haven. I will get in contact once I have control, meanwhile you better tell our mutual friend to get out of this system.'

"ACE I want you to stay hidden, dig up as much as you can before reaching out. Now I am going to make it look like I am leaving."

"Yes Mam." The AI informed

"You know I don't mean to pry but why is your AI Irish?"

"It was my dad's voice, well as close as I could get it. Beside I find it soothing. Right?" She asked Maria who nodded.

"Well what do we do now, Skye doesn't seem to want a rescue."

"Something is wrong."

"Sir, she clearly…"

"No something is wrong. She called me Phil."

"But that's your name." AJ stated

"Yes, but she never calls me that, it's always AC or Coulson."

"You think it was a message?" Bobbie commented

"I don't know, we have duress words she didn't use any of them."

"So simple then we continue on this course, see what is happening then we react." Maria replied taking command, the others nodded there agreement and moved off to fill in the time. Maria watched AJ follow Tripp out of the command centre and couldn't help but smirk. Coulson noticed this and raised a brow in her direction only to receive shrug. She followed him out but planned on going to the cockpit to see May. As she passed the lounge she saw AJ across from Tripp and was shuffling cards, she smiled at something he said she couldn't help the corner of her lips tilt thinking how far her protegee had come since finding her at 14. In the cockpit May was on stick when Maria entered she was met with silence she moved into the co-piolet seat and they sat there in each other's company in silence for half an hour before May finally spoke.

"I know what you're thinking."

"Oh yeah what's that."

"That you're concerned that Skye has turned on us."

"Not even close, I know she is in a difficult situation and is dealing with it however she can to get back to her family." Maria stated still looking out at the horizon. May turned to look at her

"Family?"

"I know, this is her family. You and Coulson are her parents and everyone else on this bus is a brother or sister. She would never betray you, she looks up to you and respects you way too much to even consider it. Do you have any doubt?"

 **AN: so you have seen the beginning of the family dynamic amongst those in SHIELD, between Coulson's team and the relationship between Maria and AJ. I would like to hear your opinions on the matter. Until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

SHIELD Families c4

 **Previously:** "…I know she is in a difficult situation and is dealing with it however she can to get back to her family." Maria stated still looking out at the horizon. May turned to look at her

"Family?"

"I know, this is her family. You and Coulson are her parents and everyone else on this bus is a brother or sister. She would never betray you, she looks up to you and respects you way too much to even consider it. Do you have any doubt?"

 **AND NOW…..**

"No, but I feel as though something bad is happening, something we never saw coming. I don't know since Bahrain I lost a piece of me and being with Skye, her SO, that small part of me is returning. I can't lose her."

"And you won't. From all the reports I have gotten from you, the late talks with Coulson, she has a home here and would never give it up." They returned to silence, May going over everything Maria just stated and Maria, well just appreciating the company. They flew on for another hour before the door opened AJ walked in.

"Thought I might find you up here. I've managed to convince the others to get some rest. If you want May I can take over here while you get some shut eye." May turned to look at the newcomer and was about to refuse when she noticed a look from Maria she raised a brow before sighing. She nodded and left them. AJ slid into the piolets seat while Maria looked approvingly at her.

"Fury received an update. He said that if we needed more help he has Romanov and Barton on standby."

"That's good to know." She replied looking at the blonde next to her as she pushed some buttons.

"I can feel you looking at me."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"What was going on with you and agent Triplet?" Maria noticed a small smile pull at the corners of her mouth.

"He's nice."

"Mm-hmm."

"IS this one of those…what's it called…girl one on one time?"

"Something like that."

"Well Tripp is a nice funny guy, he actually bet me at cards."

"Did you let him win?"

"No, I only do that with you." She smirked.

They were an hour out when May returned, it was around 4.30am and Maria was in the piolets seat with a sleeping AJ in the co piolet. May stood in the back for a minute more watching AJ sleep thinking of all those times Skye had kept her company up here and eventually fallen asleep. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Maria turned around to face her and smiled reassuringly at her both contempt of this moment, it was shattered by AJ's watch beeping to which she woke up at. She looked around confused before looking at Maria then turning her attention to her watch, her eyes grew wide and she bolted up running out of the cock-pit. She ran past the lounge to see a worried expression on Bobbie and Tripp they followed after May and Maria to the command centre. AJ was typing away at her lap top her expression scrunching up as she continued typing.

"This can't be right. Are you certain ACE?"

"I am 99.9% certain, this is what they are planning."

"Do you know how they got this information?"

"There was no electronic information on their resource, but the information is correct. I have already confirmed this."

"This is bad, very bad… is this the full extent of their plan?"

"This is all the electronically logged information."

"Do you know when this is taking place there is no reference to that here."

"I believe this is taking place now."

"Now? Shit. Get in contact with the Pirate, give him all this information. May we need to change course, the Odyssey is under attack."

"What?" Everyone in the room shouted at once.

"ACE has come across their plans, right now they are attacking the odyssey. They're using Skye's id to get in, no doubt now they have the ship under their control.

"I wouldn't say that, our people will be putting up a fight."

"Yes but against an army of powered people. I have calculated the probability of the outcome, not looking great."

"Sir a distress signal has been sent from the odyssey." Fitz stated

"Mam, Fury has sent Mr Rodgers, Agent Barton and Romanov they will reach the Odyssey the same time you do." ACE informed

"Get the Pirate on line now." AJ stated, everyone looked at her if she'd lost her mind.

"Sir do not send anyone else."

"AJ what's going on?"

"It doesn't make any sense why send out a distress signal after the ship has been taken? Unless you want more agents to come. We are missing a piece, a major piece. Please sir don't send anymore reinforcements."

"We can't let them take the ship."

"The ship is already taken sir. You have sent us three avengers I am 89% certain we can take care of this. Plus we have someone on the inside."

"Which agent are you referring to?"

"Skye, I believe she is still with us." Coulson looked at her with hope in his eyes,

"If she knew something why not warn us?"

"Because she couldn't not really, besides she did."

"I'm not following."

"She called Coulson 'Phil'. We couldn't see who else was in the room. And…Everyone here keeps referring us as similar. And if I were in this situation I would want all the facts before I could inform you if I had only one shot at informing you I would want as much details as I could before I did. Once we get there she will help us, she will do what is right." AJ stated everyone was completely silent for a good long while.

"Very well, I will run things from this end." Fury informed them.


	5. Chapter 5

SHIELD Families c5

20 minutes later they had a plan; Team Alpha Maria, May and Simmons would be on rescuing the hostages. Team Bravo- Bobbie, Hunter, Romanov, and Fitz on securing the upper decks. And Team Charlie- Coulson, Cap and AJ securing the lower decks. Mac and Trip was on 'find Skye' then lend a hand to whomever may need it. Barton was staying in their quin jet to be eyes in the sky so to speak. As they were preparing to land they were gearing up, at the last minute AJ decided to bring her lap top she shrugged the others glances off. They were in their designated groups when the door opened, they were surprised to find no one there to welcome them, but AJ suspected they wanted them inside so instead of giving them what they wanted the three teams broke off into separate areas entering the ship from more complicated entries. Mac and Trip were with Coulson when they entered but broke off to search for Skye.

Mac and Trip:

"So where do you think they are keeping her?" Trip asked

"Probably in the detaining facility."

"Ok, how many bad guys do you think will be there?"

"Probably one there, but that doesn't mean we won't meet others on the way there."

"You led, I'll follow, and I've got your back." Trip nodded then tapped Mac on the shoulder so he'd move on.

'Alright guys I am in the mainframe we are off cameras.' AJ stated over the coms.

Mac led the way, his grip tightening on the axe he was holding, they had agreed not to use guns unless absolutely necessary. The sound of gunshots could be heard as it echoed around the ship,

"So they know we are here." Mac muttered as he rounded the next corner, he was yanked back by Trip just dodging a fatal blow by an enhanced using the axe he smacked the man with lizard eyes on the side of his head, he fell to the floor unconscious. Mac nodded his head in thanks to Trip then continued down the hall. "I must get Fitz to make me a shotgun-axe, really could use one right about now." Just as Trip shot with his ICER at another man. They worked together as they made their way through the hallways, until they reached the door they were after. Looking through the small window they were in time to see a tall blonde guy take out the guard in front of Skye with a blast of electricity. He then moved to the door to look at Skye, both Mac and Trip entered the room with guns pointed at him.

"Don't shoot." Skye called out as the blonde turned around to stare at the newcomers. "Lincoln these are my friends. Mac, Trip this is Lincoln he's on our side." Skye clarified as she stepped out of the cell she was kept in. Lincoln then moved to her and undid these weird looking cuffs on her and she stepped forward and hugged him. That was when there was an explosion and the ship rocked violently and the lights went out.

Alpha team:

Maria watched the other teams disappear from view as she followed May into their entry point, there was one guard blocking there way and before he could do anything May had him unconscious on the ground, Simmons made a sound of awe in the back of her throat before she turned to a wall panel.

"AJ, have you done it yet?"

'Alright guys I am in the mainframe we are off cameras.' Came her reply and Simmons noticed what only could be ACE working in the mainframe.

"We're clear. The hostages are located on the bridge." They started their march towards the bridge. May in front and Maria bringing up the rear.

"May if you take the upper east corridor it can lead to the stairs we've cleared a path for you." Bobbie stated

"Ok will do." May replied leading the way to the upper east corridor, and that was when gunfire was heard.

'Bloody hell what is that thing.' Hunter complained over the coms

"Bravo team are you alright?" Maria asked

"All good here, minor mishap they know we are here." Romanov replied

They rounded a corner to the upper east corridor there they made their way to the stairs, they continued up the flight of stairs to the door to the bridge. Simmons pulled out the x-ray sheet and put it on the wall next to the door.

"Well I take it the hostages are the ones on the floor, so that makes what, eight enhanced. Wait six two are leaving with a box. I am guessing the woman standing in the centre is the one in charge. How are we going to get them out?"

"We need a distraction." Maria confirmed, just then there was an explosion that rocked the boat violently, Simmons would have fallen if not for May's firm grip on her.

"What the hell was that?" May asked

"Whatever that was it worked there are now four. It's as good as its going to get." Maria confirmed looking at the screen. "Simmons stay here, count to twenty then follow, make your way to the hostages." Maria nodded to May then they entered the bridge. There was a round of gunfire, that died down as Simmons entered to see two down and May and Maria working on the last enhanced together. Simmons went over to the hostages, compared to a whole crew on the Odyssey Simmons noticed a lack of numbers then looking over at the conference room she saw bodies in cased in stone. There were lights flashing on the computers, Maria moved over to them and cursed.

"What?" May asked coming behind her.

"The lower two decks are flooded."

"Is there anything you can do?"

"No, the ship will sink. We need to evacuate. Guys did you hear that?" she asked over the com.

"Coming to you. We have a few extra crewmembers that were hiding." Romanov declared

"Upper decks cleared." Bobbie added

"Guys we have a problem." Mac stated

"No shit the ship is sinking." Hunter retorted

"Something else. Skye said there is a crate of terragine crystals near the vents in the engine room, we need to get them, and they can dissolve in water. Major environmental hazard." Trip added

"We are close to the engine room we can get it." Coulson confirmed

"Guys you better be quick water is rising rather fast. Be careful we still have three enhanced on the loose." Maria stated.

"I think I see two." AJ added.

 **AN: So what do you think? I know this is a fast pace, but bear with me there is a point…Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

SHIELD Families c6

Team Charlie:

Steve Rodgers led Charlie team, Coulson in the middle leaving AJ bringing up the rear, ACE had just informed them that the ship was taking on water. He would give them updates of when an enhanced was close. Steve was rather impressed with this AI and AJ she had a certain charisma about her one that he hadn't seen since Peggy he knew Tony would absolutely love her, she was a genius and yet never once did he see the ego of Stark in her, one he always said all genius' have. He had just finished off an enhanced when Tripp had informed them of the crate.

"That's just up ahead at the end of this corridor, a room leads into the back of the engine room." AJ confirmed. Pointing to the door at the end of the hallway.

"You would think it would be better guarded." Coulson commented

"Has anyone come across the teleporter?" AJ asked over coms

"No." came the reply

"Crap. Who's to bet he is inside guarding the box." Coulson chided

"Then it's a good thing I brought this." AJ said pulling out a square silver box

"What is that?" Steve asked

"Something Fitz and I worked on before we left the bus."

"What will it do?"

"Theoretically it should stop him from teleporting."

"Theoretically?"

"We are working with supernaturals, there is no science rule book for this kind of thing. I am 72 no 68% certain it should work." AJ retorted nervously.

"Well then lets not keep him waiting." Steve stated leading the way into the room.

They saw the crate in the middle of the room and AJ moved over to it, opening it slightly she let out a string of curse words.

"What?" Coulson asked, Steve a little shocked at her language couldn't find words his grip however tightened on his shield.

"It's not just crystals. It's a bomb a far complex one too." She replied

"Can you disarm it?" Steve asked

"Nope…" before she could finish the sentence they were interrupted by two enhanced coming in from the engine room. Steve went right into it, fighting off the two of them Coulson went to pull out his gun but it was knocked out of his hand by the teleporter. AJ moved to aid Coulson turning on the square it shone a blue light and as the teleporter disappeared he reappeared.

"He's stuck inside this room, but he can still transport around it." She said picking up a pip and using it as a bow staff she joined the fight, she sent one of the enhanced to the ground, and Steve was finishing off the other. He threw his shield to finish off the teleporter. He was then shoved to the side as a single gunshot was heard, he looked down at AJ who was looking up at him. Coulson finished off the last enhanced who fired the shot at Captain America.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked

"Me, I'm fine. You?"

"You pushed me out the way. Thank you."

"No, problem. I guess not many people can say they saved Captain Americas life." AJ smiled then turned back to their major problem. "I can close off the vents, insuring none of the mist leaves this area…I need your help, Coulson there is a panel outside this door down the hall a bit. When I tell you I need you to insert this USB. Steve I need you to watch his back, we know there is at least one more enhanced somewhere. I will set the engines to protocol, five-six-nine. Then we run like hell to a QJ. Sealing this room so no water can get in and no mist can get out. Nat is everyone else out?"

"Are you sure this will work?" Coulson asked

"Trust me. I have run the numbers…this is the only way…now here." AJ said handing over a USB, then indicating for them to leave.

"Yes we are all out, it's just you three." Natasha replied

"You know I don't recall seeing a wall panel when we came down here." Steve said as he followed Coulson out the door. Only for both men to turn around to the sound of a door sealing shut behind them. Coulson was the first to recover he moved to the small window in the door while slamming his fist against the door.

"What the hell Alexa?" he demanded

"It's the only way."

"No, we all get out of this." He replied

"No Coulson, you all get out of this. It's too late."

"What do you mean it's too late? What have you done?"

AJ smiled at him and removed her hand from her stomach revealing blood.

"You were shot?" Coulson cried out as he watched her sink to his knees, she pulled out her lap top and started typing closing off the vents. The three of them heard the ship groan under the stress as water continued to pile in.

"Like I said earlier not many people can say they saved Captain America's life. Nat… you there?"

"I'm here." She heard her voice crack.

"Are you with Maria?"

"Yes."

"Good, I've turned her com off she can't hear this, I need you to watch over her for me." She said as she continued typing as she spoke closing vents off. "I need to manually switch it to self-destruct, there is no overlay. Coulson, Cap I need you to leave. Once this bomb goes off filling this room with mist I will hit the self- detonate burning the mist. Hey Pirate I know your listening…I've sent you the files you wanted…" AJ looked at the timer on the bomb 30 seconds… "How's the run Cap, times running out…" she went off line for 15 seconds before turning her coms back on.

"Good thought I lost you there for a second." Fury stated

"I sent something to Maria, something small. In gratitude for everything she's done for me. You were always a good boss Nick, I guess I will see you on the other side Pirate." Turing Maria coms back on as she made her way into the engine room, the bomb went off

"Maria I'm sorry." She said then hit the detonate button.

 **AN: Dun…dun…dun. Well there's a cliff hanger for you, feel free to share your thoughts. Until next time**


	7. Chapter 7

SHIELD Families c7

 **AN: So guys what do you think of AJ's death? You get to see the dynamics of how the characters were affected by it. I love to hear your thoughts and opinions. I do not own any marvel characters. Enjoy**

Up in the sky there were two remaining planes the bus and a quin jet saw the explosion of the Odyssey both Barton and May a piolet for each had to hold steady as the shock wave was set loose, Maria sitting in the quin jet with Natasha Romanov sitting next to her, both sat in silence. In shock Barton looked back to see Natasha shake her head slightly. He had heard AJ over the com, they all did except Maria that would probably be why she didn't go rushing in to drag her out, and it wasn't until the end when she stated an apology to her that Maria found out. Fury had ordered him to bring her to him at the Triskelion, looking back to his friends he could tell she was in shock and soon it will turn to denial or anger. He felt for her and unsure on how to comfort her he turned the plane around and headed back to the triskelion.

It had been two months since AJ's death, Maria was finally back at work, but people still tended to walk on eggshells around her. Fury was keeping a close eye on her as was Natasha she seemed to be keeping her promise to AJ, she was there when Maria found the message from her. One that had tears even brimming in her eyes, it also contained ACE giving Maria full control over the AI. Every now and then she noticed a certain way the AI would respond to whatever task it was given would remind them of AJ. She found Maria replaying AJ's message over and over again, before one day she stood up and came to work. Natasha knew she was doing this in memory of AJ as she chose this way to cope with the loss. May stayed with her the first week after the explosion and three days after the funeral, but she had to return to the bus. Natasha had stayed with her for the full two months, weather it was being with her or from a distance when she got frustrated at her, she never let her be alone. Steve had tried showing his condolences but she was mad at him and being the man he is he let her.

' _Maria, I don't have much time. I know you're going to be annoyed with me, but don't. I only ever wanted to make you proud. Ever since I met you and you showed me how to express emotions, how you stood up for me, stood in my corner…I never thought I could feel that way again since my parents…that is when I realised you are for a better term my mom, you are and I love you…ACE is yours now Commander…you can use him the way I did…I am going to tell you something you told me after my parents died. Remember them, they are never really gone, you will see them in everyday tasks remember what they stood for…thank you for taking me on.'_

Fury walked in on Maria listening to the message AJ sent, this was the first time he had fully heard it and now knew why she turned her coms off for those 15 seconds, as it was her farewell. Maria looked up to see him standing there with a file in his hand he didn't want to intrude on this moment, he himself felt somewhat empty without AJ around. There was a reason why she was the only one who got away with calling him pirate, she was more than just an agent to him, like he told Steve once a long time ago he could count the number of people he trusts on one hand. Maria waved him forward indicating it was alright for him to proceed. Funny thing he maybe the director but Maria was one of the only people he sees as an equal…well most of the time.

"We think something big is going down in Sokovia." He stated bluntly.

"What as in we need multiple teams there or are we talking avenger's level big?"

"Avenger's."

"Do we know when?"

"Not fully confirmed, but sometime within the next couple of days."

"You want me to go to the avenger's?"

"No, I have someone else on that I need you on the helicarrier."

"Is it ready?"

"That is why I need you to go, to get it ready for a moment's notice. Agent 13 will be with you."

"Very well." Maria said standing up, placing some files in her briefcase. Fury turned and left her with her finishing touches, he knew she would be there within the hour he now had to head to his office too make a call.

"AC?" Coulson turned to see Skye in his doorway

"Yes?" he asked his young agent

"I've tried all my tricks, my contacts and nothing. The only thing I come up with is whomever this gifted person is goes by 'the Jedi' Bobbie, Hunter and Tripp have all come up to the same conclusion this person is a ghost. Whenever we get close they are always two steps ahead of us, sir to be frank it's frustrating its like they know how we act, what we are thinking."

"Are you suggesting they are some form of clairvoyant or have esp?"

"No…well yes…how else would you suggest this person is able to stay ahead of us?"

Coulson went to reply but his phone rang, he held his finger for Skye to wait a moment then picked up the phone.

"Coulson? Sir?" someone spoke to which he nodded his head then realising the person on the other end couldn't see him he replied "Yes sir…I know… but sir our case? Very well sir…I understand…Yes sir." he hung up the phone then sent off new coordinates to May. "Seeming you find this case so frustrating then it is good that we have been given a new assignment."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Skye asked looking at him suspiciously

"We are going to round up the avengers."

"No way." A look of awe shone through her eyes before returning placid.

"No fan girling?"

"No… besides that was the old me." She stated looking down a clearly obvious lie.

"We have an hour, did you want to inform the others or shall I take the privilege?"

"I can." Skye said smiling as she left his office. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her leave before growing serious, the avengers know he is alive but he hasn't exactly faced them all, he met Steve, Romanov and Barton all exclaiming to deal with him after they retook the boat but then AJ died and he still has yet to confront them. Undoing his tie he sank back into his seat letting out a tired sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

SHIELD Families c8

 **AN: hey guys, this is based on Avengers Age of Ultron, but there are key differences the main one Ultron is an alien and Tony had nothing to do with making him (yeah Tony. The battle scenes are somewhat the same, so if you have seen the movie this is my take.** _ **I do not own any marvel rights or characters.**_ **If you have not seen the movie spoilers, as this isn't an exact replica there are similarities. Enjoy**

The Avengers were in the quin jet heading to Sokovia, after a rather long discussion with Agent Coulson a lot of which was each individual ranting about his death. They then listened to him as he explained what was happening in Sokovia. If it wasn't for Thor who arrived in time to confirm the theory they would have most likely blown him off. Thor was in the back with Steve and Bruce, Romanov was in the piolet seat and Tony was on his computer. They had heard from Clint who told them he would meet them there and that he had a surprise for them. Stark was filing over camera footage when he too confirmed their fear.

"Fury was right, definitely alien presence in the area." He stated.

The avenger's met up with Barton who was already there fully prepped he stepped out of the way to introduce a young couple.

"Guys meet Pietro and Wanda they have agreed to help us out." Hawkeye remarked before Tony could comment the twins proved their worth by showing their special skills. Rodgers took it in his stride as he started explaining a plan. There first priority clear out the civilians, with Pietro's speed and Wanda's telepathy they started. Steve, Tony and Thor were making their way to the centre of the city where the trouble had already started. That was when all hell broke loose. The city began to rise the alien race showed themselves looking a lot like robots. Planning on destroying humanity by dropping the city on the world. From a high enough altitude they can accomplish this, Tony found out by calculating the probability of the likely outcome. Now several metres in the air with civilians still on the floating city Romanov and Sam were protecting them in a building. Tony was trying to come up with a plan that wouldn't end in annihilation. The rest of them were fighting off the aliens, Barton was watching over the twins. When someone in a white cloak appeared out of nowhere, using a staff they began decapitating aliens. Barton looked them right in the eyes but couldn't make out any details underneath the hood. The hooded hero threw something behind him and he turned to see two aliens drop to the ground, when he turned to say thanks the hooded person was gone.

"Guys we have another gifted."

"What?"

"Where?"

"How did they get up here?"

"Guys we need a way to get these people out of here." Sam stated

"Good thing then I decided to drop by." Director Fury stated over the coms as the helicarrier came into view. "Now we can get the civilians off, while Mr Stark figures a way to get the city back to the ground."

"I have to admit Fury you're a god damn life saver."

"Guys I hate to mess up the reunion but we still have a problem." Wanda stated

"They seem to be regrouping in the bell tower."

"Avengers, it's time to work for a living." Tony stated. The avengers assembled at the bell tower fighting off the aliens, the white hooded figure joined them and saved Natasha's life her fighting techniques looking vaguely familiar and had a certain grace to it Natasha knew this person had to be female. Their eyes met and Tasha could swear they were blue before she turned and moved away from her, they were being over whelmed by the sheer numbers of the aliens. The staff in one hand pointed to the ground she raised her other hand and let loose a scream of frustration, the robots went flying back giving them enough room to finish them off, or at least separate them. The others didn't have time to register what was happening, they were too busy fighting. At one point the hooded hero met Wanda's gaze and her eyes widened in confusion, before she was pulled back into the fight. When she looked back up the girl was gone. The team were divided Wanda, Tony, Hulk, and Thor were still at the bell tower. Romanov, Barton, Steve and Pietro were defending the carriers transporting the people. Sam was in the air with Rhode keeping any robots from attacking the Helicarrier. A quin jet was on its approach to the city but it wasn't registered, Barton had just left to grab a young boy when bullets were ripping up the road towards him, things seemed to slow down at this point. Pietro ran to move him behind a car knowing he would not be fast enough, but thought the archer needed help. The hooded hero was their watching the whole thing, as Pietro picked up Barton and the boy moving them behind the car he looked down at himself expecting to see blood knowing he should have been shot at least twice but seeing nothing he looked up in surprise to see the bullets suspended mid-air, he looked over at the person in white with her hand outstretched holding the bullets in place.

"What you didn't see that coming?" She retorted, picking up the banter between the archer and the speedster. He just looked at her dumbfounded when she transferred the bullets into the piolet driving the jet, knowing full well it was a robot. This was the first time she spoke and everyone heard it over the coms, they all knew she had to have some form of disguise for her voice as it didn't sound like it came from her. Pietro watched as she jumped over a flipped car and jumped at least a story into the building. She reappeared with something in her hands, she passed it to the young boy who smiled then entered the last carrier. Pietro had disappeared to get his sister, as most of the avengers except Tony and Thor made their way onto the carrier. The air was getting rather thin, Steve noticed as the carrier left. Tony and Thor were the only ones left in the city, Tony had come up with a way to destroy the city without many casualties down below, they had no idea where the hooded person is one minute she was there the next she was gone, finishing off some stragglers.

The carrier landed and the avengers made their way to the bridge, they overlooked the city,

"Who's that?" Maria asked looking out on the deck, the others looked to see the hooded hero standing there.

"How did she get there?"

"Do we send a team out there?"

The person on the deck looked up at the bridge, it seemed her eyes pierced everyone in the room, she tilted her head slightly before War Machine and Falcon landed behind her, so she turned to face them.

"Who are you?"

"Me, I am someone like you, someone who wants to do some good."

"What are you?"

"Easy there tinman, that sounded rather mean. Like I told your wingman over there I am someone wanting to do some good. You can give this to that good boss of yours…" she passed him a small silver orb… "Tell him that is what they were after, also not to open it, best thing for it, bury it deep down somewhere cold, in the middle of nowhere or better yet destroy it by sending it somewhere hot and out of everyone's reach… oh and I don't mean strips and spangles or the military I mean good old intimidating pirate in there…he should know what I mean." She watched them calmly.

"Tinman? I'm War Machine"

"And I'm Falcon." They stated offended but lost at what she was talking about.

"If you say so…" she looked to the door, and as a team came out, the one in white fell back off the helicarrier. War Machine jumped into action shortly followed by Falcon they followed the falling girl when it appeared she stopped mid-air. It seemed she was standing on something, she held up her hand stopping those pursuing her.

"Sorry can't have you damaging my ride." She said and stepped into something disappearing from sight.

"What the hell? You saw that right?"

"Where did she go?"

"She must have a cloaked ship. Return to the ship we are leaving why Tony and Thor take care of the city." Maria stated over the coms

Back in the bridge, Romanov, Maria and Fury were having what appeared to be a silent conversation.

"She couldn't mean, the Fridge and Sandbox could she."

"No one knows about it except SHIELD agents."

"Are you suggesting she is a SHIELD agent?"

"It makes sense her fighting techniques seemed familiar to SHIELDS."

"But surely if she is gifted and is in SHIELD we should know, there is no one on the index with this specific set of skills."

"So they must be new. Her gifts that is."

"The way she used them says differently. She looks as though she had them mastered, to that level at least a year maybe more."

"Do you think this is the person Coulson has been tracking?"

"Most definitely, but she didn't give her name or what people call her. She said nothing about a Jedi however I see now why people call her that."

"Could she be alien? I mean that Staff was well advanced and it had weird inscriptions on it."

"Either that or Inhuman. We need to double our search in finding her, but it makes sense now if she is somehow involved with SHIELD that explains how she knows our protocols and seems to be two steps ahead of us. Natasha I want you on this, go off book if necessary, someone with her powers, she makes a dangerous enemy."


	9. Chapter 9

SHIELD Families c9

 **AN: Hey guys sorry for the delay, here is the next chapter, enjoy. PS I do not own any marvel characters.**

It had been two weeks since the Sokovia incident, SHIELDS clean-up crew had taken care of everything there. Natasha was unofficially searching for 'the Jedi' while Coulson's team was on record searching for her. That was why Natasha now was following a man in a suit into an abandoned building, SHIELD had taken him earlier as he too was searching for the Jedi but was searching for her for employment. This had caused all sorts of problems and an increase in their efforts to find her. Coulson's team were her back up and Maria had another team on standby if they needed help. Natasha found herself a perch and waited. The man named Bob was pacing in the room, his posture screamed nervous.

"You seem troubled." A voice stated which made him jump and spin around.

"You're a tough person to track down." He replied calmly

"You missed our rendezvous last time, you were lucky you reached out. My partner disagrees with me on you. He says not to trust you. I now see he was right. Tell me, did you make a deal with the government or were you working with them all along. You see I know you brought friends with you, but I'm not mad, you see it stops me from hacking them. You can come out agents I say its about time we talk."

While Maria and Coulson were arguing over coms on what to do next Natasha made her presence known. At the same time the jedi did. Both coming out of the shadows.

"Agent Romanoff, I thought Coulson was on finding me… unless are you here to kill me? Because that will not suit me at all." Natasha stood stoic watching the person in front of her, once again suspicious of this person being an agent. "Taking in the situation, curious as to who I am, but keeping alert. I was always impressed by your skill. Tell me why SHIELD is taking such an interest in me, surely there are far bigger crisis's out there for you take care of. So why send an avenger to do a simple welcome wagon?"

"You know a lot about SHIELD protocol you tell me."

"I say you've gone off protocol, which makes me suspicious of as to why? The statistics of this panning out are slim. Of the welcome wagon actually succeeding, that is why you were sent, but you weren't supposed to make contact. So I think you have another agenda, that I do not know and if I am being honest I find it frustrating, you are one of the few people I cannot read." She said tilting her head. Natasha stood frozen staring at the person in front of her in a new light, the height, the posture the blue eyes, surely not.

"It can't be…" a phone started ringing the girl put a finger up to silence her as she pulled out a phone.

"Hello…you have, good send it to me…no you've done your part…I'm sure…thank you…yes as agreed…good, go dark…" she said hanging up the phone as it beeped indicating a text message. She started typing and her posture changed indicating that whatever she was send was not good.

"Well as fun as this has been, I have other things to do…until next time."

"57-63-22" Natasha stated, she saw the person freeze and slowly turn back to her.

"You're mistaken." She said jumping up to the railing and moving over to the window, before she did though she only just missed the bullet fired at her. She went on the defence. Natasha fought her, she was surprised that she didn't use her gift instead going for hand to hand combat. It ended with Natasha on the ground after a well-placed hit, however whenever Natasha went to strike back the girl seemed to dodge every single one of hers. As if she knew her techniques in fighting. The fight lasted five minutes, Natasha on the floor with the jedi standing over her with her fist mid-air ready for another hit. Natasha looked her opponent right in the eyes now certain of her theory as she saw the fist coming towards her

"AJ?" she whispered and closed her eyes waiting for the contact, instead she heard a crack. She opened her eyes to see an arm next to her face, she followed it down to see that instead of being punched the girl instead punched the floor. A massive crack was in its place, the girl was watching Natasha closely, her blue eyes piercing into Natasha's green eyes. The girl moved back, once again looking at the mark on the floor, seeing the force behind it wincing inwardly at how painful that would have been. She slowly sat up watching as the former dead agent walk towards the entrance, she pulled something out of her pocket as she exited the building. Natasha was fast enough to follow to see what happened next. AJ had thrown something small and circular into the air and it started raining confetti. It was impossible to see across the road, knowing full well that the snipers wouldn't be able to see. Those on the ground could barely see a foot in front of them so they were useless, Natasha contemplated in going out after her, but thought better of it knowing someone on the outskirts would deal with it. It turned out that they didn't AJ had disappeared, and the others didn't believe Natasha that she was in fact AJ. She saw the news devastated Maria, and Fury was the only one that seemed to somewhat believe her. But everyone was asking if this was AJ why hadn't she come forward, revealed herself. She must have known the impact she had on Maria so why make her suffer?


	10. Chapter 10

SHIELD Families c10

Maria had left early, while the others reinforced their search knowing full well that they would have to restart from the beginning and that she would go underground. May had agreed to go with Maria even to her disapproval, but one look from May had her quiet and accepting. On the drive back to Maria's apartment they drove in silence.

"Do you think it could be her?" Maria asked

"Do you?"

"I wish for anything that she is still alive, but if it is why not come to me…"

"Do you remember what you told me when Skye was taken… that if it is her she is in a difficult situation and is dealing with it however she can to get back to you after all you are her family. Have faith in her, if it is her she will come back to you."

"You're right. It's just I don't want to get my hopes up."

"In a way, there is a real possibility that it is her, she has given us hints as to who she is, and we just never would have thought it over as it seems impossible. But we now live in the impossible which in turn leaves anything to a possibility."

"When did you get so wise?"

"I've always been wise. But truthfully those words are yours, over time to those who needed to hear them, you have taken care of many agents, it's only fair that we give you the same."

Much to their conversation was being somewhat repeated in Fury's office, Natasha was informing those in the room that it is her and that she has indeed been trying to get their attention.

"She has been giving subtle hints to who she is, at Sokovia the techniques she used when fighting I knew it looked familiar I taught her them, her reference to the good boss, that's what she called you Fury, the tin man reference to Rhode, she joked around with Clint about it. Think about it the references to the fridge, the sandbox…she's the right size, and the fight we had she understood the reference I made and she froze when I called her AJ. It is her."

"If it is her why hasn't she made actual contact if not with us than with Maria. Listen I am all for hoping that it is her but we all know that if it is Alexa she would have gone to Maria."

"Sir we have footage of her." Skye stated as her tablet beeped

"Where is she?"

"Still here, in the Cleveland Avenue NW." Skye said looking up to everyone's expressionless faces, they are obviously trying to not show their emotions. "What?"

"That is around Maria's apartment."

"I'm getting in contact with May."

"I'm sending a team now." Romanov left the office after hearing Fury's comment.

May pulled into a park outside Maria's apartment, together they walked into the building up to her place May's phone went off as Maria made her way to the kitchen, she saw it was Coulson's number. She planned to ignore it but something told her not to. She answered

"May, she is coming to you." Coulson stated, she didn't have to ask who. She looked to Maria who had both brows raised in question, wanting to know what was going on.

"Are you sure?" she finally asked

"Yes, she is heading there now we have her on camera. We want you to bring her in." May hung up, this wasn't her place, as this was between Maria and AJ. Maria would be able to talk her into it, no doubt a team was on route but still this gave them some time before all hell broke loose. May easily excused herself from Maria when she heard someone outside the door, Maria heard it too, and looking at May who shrugged in response letting her answer the door. Maria had her gun in one hand as she looked through the peephole May saw Maria tense. She opened the door quickly which means the person on the other side decided to leave. Maria followed her out to the street, where she called out.

"Alexa." She saw the girl freeze, and turn around to face her. She wore jeans and a hoodie that still managed to cover her features, she wore a scarf that covered her mouth and nose and wore sunglasses. "Alexa." Maria repeated stepping towards her, "I know it's you."

Pulling back the hood revealing blonde hair she took off her scarf, still wearing the sunglasses she seemed to hesitate before she stepped back.

"You're not real." She finally said, Maria was offended slightly but was replaced with confusion.

"Shouldn't I be the one to say that?" she teased only to realise it didn't have the soothing affect she was after. "Hey it's me…I'm right here…" she noticed how tense her young protégée looked. "Look at me…closely…tell me the details you notice…I am right here…real" she felt ironic seeming this was along the same lines she said when she meet her all those years ago, when she was deprived from society after her parents death. She saw that AJ too was remembering this as she stepped forward before stopping herself.

"No…I-I d-don't want to hurt you."

"I can guarantee you won't."

"But I already have…don't you see…I'm different…I'm not going to put you in any more difficult circumstances."

"If that was so, why did you come here?"

"I thought…I needed to be sure…I can't trust myself…"

Maria watched her closely, noting that what she was saying made no sense, none of this was made any sense. Before she could turn and run, which she noticed was exactly what she was planning on doing, she closed the distance pulling her into a hug. 'Oh god this is real.' She thought to herself.

"I am not going to lose you again." She murmured in her ear. She felt AJ relax in her arms and hug her back, they were so focused on the moment that they didn't see Bobbie pull out her ICER down the street and fire, Maria holding AJ felt her go limp in her arms she looked up to see Bobbie with an apologetic expression as two other agents came over and took AJ away.

"No." Maria called out intending to stop them but both Bobbie and May stopped her. Maria looked bewildered at them.

"We'll follow behind them." May reassured

"Where are they taking her?" Maria demanded.

"Director Fury, needs you back at the office." Bobbie instructed

"Where are they taking her?" Maria repeated with an icy edge in her tone.

"Please Director Fury will explain everything back at his office." Bobbie stated feeling torn, Maria was a close friend that is partly why she volunteered for this knowing she would need all the support she could get.

"Maria, they're taking her somewhere safe." May reassured her somewhat dragging her towards the car.

 **AN: So what do you think? Where do you think they are taking her? What happened to AJ? I would love to hear what you guys think the answers to these question are? Just leave your comments in the box below until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

SHIELD Families c11

AJ woke up in a white room, looking around she knew this was a containment unit. The door opened she turned to glare at the person who entered.

"Skye." She greeted somewhat aggressively, she clenched her fists in frustration still looking at the door. Skye came over and stood across from her waiting patiently, AJ turned to stare at the brunette waiting for her to talk.

"If it makes you feel any better Maria wasn't a part of this."

Feeling somewhat relieved at this news AJ still glared at the woman across from her not showing any emotions.

"I'm not being put on the index." She declared.

"You know the protocol."

"Why do you think I didn't come back?" AJ stated standing up, she never use to be a pacer but everything about her changed, she found herself now accustomed to the habit. "Look at yourself for example."

"What about me?"

"You're different… How have they been treating you?"

"Coulson and May have been great about it."

"Keeping you close? Making sure you don't step out of line?"

"No…"

"You're too blind to see it, what makes you think that they don't have orders to take you down. Think about it Skye…they said you were smart, I'm sure you've already thought this over. They're scared of what you can do. It may be subtle but they treat you differently." She saw the recognition cross over Skye's features before returning to normal. So she pushed on feeling slightly guilty over this but needed her point to come across. "You're on the index correct?" Skye nodded. "You've been labelled, they won't see you for your past accomplishments, hell they don't even see you as an agent anymore you're an asset to them, so they make you think you're still an agent like you belong, when actually they are using you. A cooperative asset is far more useful don't you think?" she said looking up to the camera.

"May and Coulson would never…"

"They're agents of SHIELD. They have been for a long time, their loyalties are to this organisation. An organisation built to keep people like us away from the public. They don't see us as humans… granted we technically aren't, but in a way we are…we still have humanity (human traits) we're just not Homo-Sapians anymore. But we're all the same in the eyes of SHIELD…what would happen if you want to retire or leave they won't let you as like me you are dangerous. You are an asset and what are assets?" she left the rest unsaid. "I always thought SHIELD was my family, Maria definitely is why do you think I didn't reveal myself to her? I didn't want her to choose. Because deep down I know what she would choose and I would never forgive myself for destroying her life's work."

"There's a way she can have both."

"That part of me died. I am no longer an agent."

"Do you honestly think so low of this organisation of the director?"

"Nick? No, but those above him? Definitely."

"Fury, Maria, hell even Coulson will protect you."

"You're not getting it, they can't. Fury right now will be talking to Maria full on Pirate mode, while Maria herself would be wearing that famous Commander expression just as fierce. I never wanted this." She sat back down in defeat pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her forehead against them. Silence filled the room for ten minutes, Skye not knowing what to say, she was sent in here for a purpose but everything AJ had stated had her reflecting.

"Just ask me."

"Ask you what?"

"What you were sent in here to ask."

"We need the names of all your employees. Your partners name to start with."

"My 'employees' as you call them are anonymous, I don't have a partner."

"Back in the warehouse you said otherwise."

"I lied. I knew you were listening."

"But on the phone."

"That was a hacker, giving me the information I wanted, never met them in person."

"What information is that?"

"Information I have sent to Maria."

"About?"

"Classified."

"You're not helping yourself here. Let me help."

"I don't need help. I shouldn't have come…"

"Why did you?" Skye asked, AJ looked up at her and she saw the pain in her eyes and knew instantly as to why she came. Everyone was saying that Maria was her family and here was the proof, Skye saw the look in her eyes the need to see her. She had recently told Coulson her theory on how AJ had been keeping an eye on Maria through cameras and suspected her AI kept her updated.

"The AI you gave her, is that how you've been keeping an eye on her?"

"Yes, and no… ACE is hers to command, I did however know where she was as I could track his algorithms. Through that I was able to get a hold of surveillance footage and managed to hack SHIELD. I am the only one that knows his weaknesses. I just needed to know…" she looked down, Skye could tell this was getting to dangerous territory so changing the subject to something she wanted to know.

"Why didn't you change your appearance?"

"I tried, but I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I tried dying it, but it washed out, I tried cutting it, but it grew back almost instantly."

"What happened after the explosion?"

"I don't know. I said something to Maria then I blacked out. I thought I was dead, but I woke up later on I found out it had been 2 weeks since the incident. That was when I noticed I changed, part of me wanted to return but I knew I could not. Maria is my family, hell even SHIELD was my family, but I've changed sometimes you must leave those you love to grow…what's the saying 'if you love someone set them free…' I was never good with emotions even with Maria's help but when I woke up I had an overload of emotions, not just mine but those around me. I could feel everything."

"Then what happened?"

"I adapted." It was clear that was all she was going to say, Skye could tell she was closing up and they needed her to co-operate. This whole situation had her on edge and she knew AJ was hiding something.

"Alexa…"

"Don't start Skye, I have no intentions of elaborating." AJ interrupted. Skye caught the glances at the door to which she had a sneaking suspicion of what was running through her mind. The door opened however and Fury entered, Skye left leaving them to talk. AJ had her head tilted as she watched the man in front of her curious of what his intentions were. He wore a mask giving nothing away on what he was feeling, his expression was in fact what other agents would call his director face, full on intimidation. She couldn't help but look away from him, like Maria Nick was somewhat of a father figure she hates to disappoint him.

"Director Fury…" she began nervously, god she could take down thugs three time her size without flinching but one glare from Nick had her regretting every bad choice she made. She looked down ashamed of how she handled things no doubt he heard her talk with Skye, so that would be why he came in. She had no idea of what to say to make him understand her side. "I'm sorry…" he stepped forward and pulled her into a hug after a slight hesitation she relaxed in his arms and hugged him back.

"You're home." He mumbled into her hair. Before he readjusted himself he stepped back to look down on her. "Don't ever scare us like that again."

"I'm sorry."

"Now about the files you sent to Maria. Are you certain?"

"Yes. 95% certain. I also have something that will help Steve with James."

"You sure like to keep in the loop."

"I learnt from the best." She joked

"Why didn't you come home earlier?"

"I couldn't. Please don't ask, I can't tell you where I was just trust me that I was doing what I thought was the right thing for me at the time."

"And now?"

"I can't stay Nick, there is a threat out there and I need to be out there. In order for us to be prepared. I can tell something big is going to happen, that orb I gave you from Sokovia did you get rid of it?" she asked, she saw him hesitate so she gave him a sad smile, she knew it. He wasn't going to tell her anything. He may care for her but he knows protocol and protocol says he can't divulge any information to her. "I understand. Don't worry about it, you need to get ready though and act on the information I gave you. Before they decide to act." She stated moving away from him. "Is there any chance I can speak to Maria?"

"Let us run some tests first then maybe…"

"No! No tests. I am not cooperating with you on this. I am not being put on the index."

"Alexa." He seemed desperate, which had her internally cringing but on the outside she was cold and uncaring. "You are tying my hands."

"As you are tying mine. I will not go on record."

"You know what will happen if you do not cooperate. You are a SHIELD agent."

"No Nick I was, that part of me died. I am different and I am not denying that, things cannot go back to the way they were. You will always look at me differently because I am and for that we could never have the same understanding as we once had. There will always be a part of you that will doubt me, that will only see the 'asset'. Give the usb to Steve, he will have to plug it into a laptop then hit play, the sounds will undo all of James brainwashing and ensure he can't be brainwashed again." She stated sitting down as far as she could from him. He didn't know what to say, those who usually refused to cooperate would be locked up as they were dangerous but could he really do this to someone he trusts. Even with everything going on she still cares for others, she may not admit it but making sure that Steve would get the usb so he could get his best friend back that was something. He walked out of the room somewhat conflicted, this was a new situation for him. He should let Maria talk to her, maybe she could get her to see sense. That is what Coulson did with his rookie and that seemed to work out fine, agent May was talking to her now demolishing any doubt that Alexa may have installed in her.

"Sir?"

"Agent Morse what can I do for you?"

"You need to let Maria speak with her. She can make her see reason." The tall blonde stated, to which he sighed.

"Very well, she has ten minutes." He stated leaving her to go and pass the news on to his deputy.

 **AN: Hey guys here is the next chapter. What do you think? I love to hear your opinions. Until next time**


	12. Chapter 12

SHIELD Families c12

Maria entered the room, to see her protégée sitting in the corner hugging her knees she looked up when Maria entered but looked down straight away.

"Please don't." she mumbled

"Don't what?" Maria asked

"Don't lecture me. I know why he sent you in here. And I can't, I'm sorry but I can't. I do not want to be on the index." She stated to which Maria grew stoic.

"You want to tell me why?" she asked after a minute of silence

"Not particularly." She replied looking away.

"You know Ally, I don't care that you're gifted. I only care that you're alive. You are still my Alexa, my miracle. Now I can definitely call you my miracle seeming that you are still alive. That is all I care about. Please come home." Maria stated moving over to her and crouching down next to her making her look up, her eyes she saw the pain in them and it broke her heart to see her this way.

"I need to protect you." Alexa stated causing Maria to be confused. "Even if it means protecting you from me. You may not see it now but what I am doing… trust me it will all make sense one day…I don't want to hurt you, but you need to let me go. I only end up causing those closes to me pain. I'm not worthy of you or Nick's forgiveness or love." She stated now talking into her knees.

"Do you remember all those years ago when I made you a promise, a promise to this day that I have kept. I don't plan on breaking it now, so talk to me Al." Maria replied kneeling in front of her while placing a hand on her knee, moving it to her chin and lifting it so she would make eye contact.

"Ri you won't understand."

"Try me."

"Something's coming, something that has been in play now for a while. Something that has been manipulating these events. Don't ask me how I know, I just do. Its' big, scary and powerful. You need to prepare for it, while I need to stop the soldiers before they make contact."

"The data you gave me, those are the soldiers you are talking about. What makes you think they will be joining this 'something'?"

"It's everything the true Hydra heads have been waiting for."

"You've given me all this information on them, everything except a location." Maria commented while watching her rookie, the look in her eyes showed her everything she needed to know. "You're going after them personally."

"I have to Ri."

"I don't want you to, I just got you back and here you are wanting to leave again. To go against five winter soldiers. No I won't allow it."

"You won't allow it?" AJ smirked, "I'm not exactly 14 anymore." Recalling a memory of two months after Maria got AJ to open up and she said she wanted to join SHIELD Maria wouldn't allow her to at least not until she turned 16. Maria smiled back as they remembered the fond memories they shared together before she turned 16. "Trust that I know what I am doing." The door opened and Maria turned a glare on the person who entered that turned into a shocked expression as she didn't recognise the newcomer.

"Who are you?" Maria demanded, but the woman across from her with hazel eyes and brown hair wasn't looking at her she was looking at AJ.

"I told you not to come."

"And I told you it was too risky going to see her. I guess neither of us are good at listening to one another. Come on I got us a lead." She replied chucking something at Alexa.

"Alexa?" Maria asked confused

"SO this is the famous Maria you told me so much about? I see what you mean, but as much as I love that you found her Allycat we really must leave, we are about to be discovered."

"Danni I…"

"I know this is hard but you will see each other again."

"It's not that, I doubt she is going to let us go."

"I know and I know that you won't hurt her so I will." Before either of them could react the brunette was next to Maria and had her unconscious before AJ could do anything.

"What did you do that for?" she looked upset

"She's fine just unconscious now come on we need to leave she stated pulling out a pair of batons as she left the room. Both Alexa and Danni walked through the halls in confidence several agents tried to stop them but Danni took them down after being told not to hurt them by Alexa. As they walked out the exit they stopped as three women stood there blocking there way and another stood not too far behind them.

"Nat you've got to let us go." Alexa stated to the red head assassin standing in between a black haired Asian and a tall blonde woman. "May, Bobbie." AJ greeted

"AJ? Please stop, you don't want to do this." Nat replied

"You're right I don't, but I will."

"Just like we will stop you." Bobbie added. They all heard the growl come from the woman standing next to AJ as her grip tightened on her batons, just as AJ's tightened on her staff.

"Five?" AJ asked

"Three. Don't pull your punches." The brunette replied which had all three women confused, "we don't have to fight them, they will be trying to delay us all we have to do is get around them."

"Skye is blocking our way then."

"She won't be a problem."

"Danni I don't want you hurting them."

"You know you make my life difficult and I swear you do it to get a kick out of it. Don't worry none of them will be seriously hurt maybe just their ego. We want to be gone before the super soldier gets here." Danni stated then moved in sync with Alexa as both women moved against the three agents. Alexa ended up fighting against Nat and May while Danni was facing Bobbie. It turned into a stand still as both Danni and Alexa stepped back.

"Alexa… two. We don' have time for this." She raised her hand and pointed at them but Alexa grabbed her wrist.

"I said NO hurting them." both AJ and Danni glared at each other before Danni sighed in defeat, the three agents looked at each other concerned what that had meant before returning their focus to the others, which now appeared to be having a conversation with their eyes.

Alexa gripped Danni's arm tighter and threw her over the others blocking their way as soon as she hit the ground she started running Bobbie and May took off after her while Nat stayed in place.

"You really want to go another round?" AJ teased before remembering Danni's warning about Steve. "Nat please just trust me on this, you better whip your avengers into shape and have them ready trouble is coming." Alexa stated running forward and mentally pushing Natasha out of her way not too hard as she didn't want to hurt her but with enough force it will give her time to get away. Her eyes locked with Skye's as she ran past her she went to stop her but for Skye's sake Alexa also sent her flying out of her way, while yelling an apology over her shoulder she leapt into the air and seemed to disappear from view. Bobbie and May were following Alexa's friend when they felt a breeze whiz past them and they heard an engine the brunette jumped up and seemed to pull herself into a cloaked ship causing both May and Bobbie to stop, looking up before looking at each other.

"Well what do we do now?" Bobbie asked

"Regroup. Find out what Maria got from her. There is not much we can do to find a cloaked ship but we will be tracking her down one way or another." May stated and turned back.

"What do you suppose her warnings meant, was she being serious?"

"One thing I know about Alexa is that she believes in the greater good and protection if whatever is coming is as big as she says, well let's hope we will be more prepared than the last time." May replied moving over to check on Skye and Natasha who looked conflicted even though it was hidden May could tell. This was a new situation for them all she just hoped once this was all over there somewhat dysfunctional family would still be ok.


	13. Chapter 13

SHIELD Families c13

 **AN: Sorry for the late update, here is the next chapter from Alexa's P.O.V. tell me what you think. ENJOY.**

Alexa sighed in frustration as her grip tightened on the steering wheel as she flew to Iran her friend Danni was sitting in the co piolet seat letting her be with her thoughts, she tried apologising to Alexa for what she had to do but Alexa wasn't having it, she said there was nothing to apologise for but Danni could tell that she was upset.

"DO you think Maria will forgive me?" She finally asked after an hour of silence.

"From what you tell me she will in a heartbeat."

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?"

"You said so yourself this was the only way to protect the ones you care for, are you having second thoughts?"

"I want to keep them safe, no I need to keep them safe. I know their job is risky and they will have to fight eventually this is one battle that they do not need to participate in. No I am not having second thoughts. You trust me?"

"With my life." Danni said while placing her hand over Alexa's they made eye contact and Alexa could feel everything Danni was feeling.

"You crave this fight?"

"You know I was a born fighter and we need to stop these soldiers before they complete the ritual to summon him, if he gets here I fear that nobody will be able to stop him. I can sense the upcoming battle, it will be difficult."

"Will we win?"

"You know I cannot say, besides it is unclear. The path we are taking is still being formed. But I trust you; you got us out, you are my leader and I will follow you to the depths of hell."

"I know, just as you know that I will have your back. I just miss them."

"Tell me about them."

"I've already told you everything."

"I know, but tell me again. You smile when you talk about them and right now the mood in this car–ship is dull what with our upcoming doom and all? So tell me again about Your Maria, how Nick plays the intimidating father figure, about Nat and Clint the protective older siblings and this Trip character."

"I only met him before I died so that kind of screwed up any relationship with him even if I did find him interesting I now a freak."

"I know but he has a lasting impression on you because you get the faraway look in your eyes when you think about him, there that one you are doing it right now. Besides what you tell me you were already a freak before the whole change and you found him interesting then." Danni grinned

"I don't know how I feel about him it is all confusing. So I am going to change the subject and recount one of my many funny stories I had with Nat and Clint. Let me think, oh yes we were on a covert op that I can't go into details over. There was Nat and Clint having one of their many silent conversations with their eyes. By this point the mission was complicated let's say and our objective was looking less likely doable. When Clint came up with a brilliant idea, now this was one of his 'think I am a genius plans' that turns out terrible and wrong which Nat often ends up saving his butt. Anyway I was only a rookie so I had no say in it even though I could have prevented the whole thing but I wouldn't have this story to tell. We were following our mark when he went into a building, this is where we thought the exchange was going down so we needed to get in. Nat did her thing and we got in there to find a party had booked the place out so Nat and I got in as staff while Clint had to get in as the entertainment. He disguised himself as a clown as his informant told him they had hired a clown to do a little sideshow. So Nat and I were in the Kitchen making our way to the 'meet' when there was a commotion downstairs. It turned out that it was a very low key fashion show and it was a crown they were after not a clown. So there was Clint dressed up as a clown in a room full of suits and gowns. He was the distraction we needed but I will never forget the look on his face especially when our extraction turned up we didn't have time for him to change let's just say it was a hot exit. Nat still has a photo of him dressed up. God if knew I was telling you this he'd kill me, especially because it was his mission and he was so proud of his idea. You know he taught me how to use a bow, granted I didn't like it but he was so happy to teach me it I couldn't say no. I have learnt so much from him and Nat. I still have Nick's expression on when we pulled of that epic prank, to this day he has not confronted us about it but I know he knew it was us, I hope they will forgive me."

"You have done nothing wrong."

"I left."

"You had to master your powers."

"I could have gone back."

"You stayed away to protect them."

"I stayed away because I was scared. Scared of how they would react, scared that I had lost my family… again. Just scared."


	14. Chapter 14

SHIELD Families c14

 **AN: Hey guys so here is the next chapter, I do not own any marvel characters. This is from Maria's POV and Avengers will be mentioned. Enjoy.**

 **Maria's Office two hours after AJ escaped**

Maria was in her office looking through everything the AJ had sent her trying to find anything she had missed that would led her to AJ. She had Melinda, Natasha and Bobbie in her office looking through files. Each on lost in their own thoughts. Natasha had sent Steve and Clint back to the avengers building to get the team ready. Especially with the twins from Sokovia who had moved to New York, they had been working with Clint and Sam as Steve was focused on Bucky now thanks to AJ was no longer in threat of being brainwashed again so he was joining the team. There was a knock on the door and in walked Coulson and Skye. Coulson looked like he had won a cruise with Captain America.

"We may have found something." He then paused for dramatic effect earning glares from every female agent in the room. "Well technically Skye came up with it. Anyway you know how Gillian Mallick was heading to Iran when the CIA took care of him and nobody knew why he was heading there what if he was going there for protection? What if he was going there to rendezvous with say 5 super soldiers. Remember what Alexa said to you in containment; 'It's everything the true Hydra heads have been waiting for.' And Mallick seems like a devoted true hydra head to me. Skye was thinking that, that is where AJ is heading with her friend Danni. And No Skye has found nothing on this Danni person she doesn't exist."

"Iran is vast do we know which part of Iran Mallick was heading to?"

"No, but I may be able to help you there. Give me an hour and you'll see. If I can have no restrictions or interruptions."

"This can no way be traced back to SHIELD."

"Trust me I don't get caught."

"But we caught you." Coulson stated

"Only because I wanted you to. I'll be on the bus." Skye said leaving the senior agents to talk.

"She wanted to get caught. Huh did you know this?" Coulson asked May to turn and see the four women nodding.

"I can work with this, we don't have anyone in Iran but we have people in Afghanistan and Iraq and Nat could you reach out to your contacts?"

"Already on it." Nat said leaving her office with phone in hand.

"I will get my plane ready to leave."

"You do that while I go and get a team ready. We will need all the help we can get."

"I'll get your quinn jet ready."

"Why?"

"So you can take it to the Heli-Carrier. Then after I can go clear it with Nick on your behalf?"

"Okay a little unconventional but Okay." Said getting a file ready to represent it to this team, she will need to conference call Victoria Hand to get support from the Hub and other outlying SHIELD facilities if this was as huge as AJ thought all of SHIELD would need to be put on reserve.

 **AVENGER's DC Building**

Steve led Bucky and Clint through the corridors to the training area, where he had ordered a group meeting with Natasha and Thor being the only ones not here because Tasha was at SHIELD HQ and Thor was off world. That meant Bruce, Tony, Rhode, Sam, Wanda and Pietro were gathered in the gym waiting for them. They all looked up as Steve entered all saw the grim expression on his face and dreaded this meeting.

"We have a problem."

"I never would have guessed Popsicle with that sour expression, what's on your mind? Do share." Tony snared

"Not now Tony this is serious, I've been informed there are 5 other winter soldiers out there in the world working under Hydra's flag."

"5 of him?" Rhode asked indicating Bucky

"No, not like him. Bucky was brainwashed to do Hydra's bidding these winter soldiers are all volunteers."

"The serum drove them mad, I honestly thought they were terminated." Bucky states.

"You met them?" Bruce asked

"A couple times, I was told to train them."

"You trained them?"

"No they were special-forces before the serum, they knew how to fight the serum gave them an extra edge. On the day I was going to train them they rebelled against the handlers so after that I never saw them again that is why I thought they were dead."

"What are we to do about it surely the government should intervene. This shouldn't be our problem."

"This is Hydra the last of it. The intel says they are waiting for someone, someone not from this world so that makes it our business. We need to intervene before this alien gets here and before these winter soldiers make contact." Clint states.

"Calm down Legolas we will act. But where shall we find these winter soldiers? I have heard nothing online about powered people other than us and the 'Jedi'. Is this Jedi one of them?" Tony remarked

"No. the Jedi is not one of them, the Jedi is on our side." Barton stated firmly

"Calm down Merida, I meant nothing by it I'm only spit-balling here. Well where are they?"

"We don't know yet, but we will soon. We need to be ready in a moment's notice. I've sent word to Jane if Thor returns to meet up with us. Until then I thought a training session might help us. Well you all, you will be facing Bucky and Myself so you can get an idea of what this fight might be like. Dr Banner will sit this one out, Bucky I'll take the first round, I want you to analyse them and where they can improve, the rest of you suit up." Steve stated to the other avengers who nodded in agreement, this was going to be an interesting evening Steve thought to himself as he watched the others move out. He looked over to Clint and saw the worry in his eyes as his thoughts drifted to the agent they were worried about before he returned to getting himself ready for the upcoming practise oh yes an interesting evening it will be. He just didn't know how interesting it would get.


	15. Chapter 15

SHIELD Families c15

Chapter 15

Location: Somewhere in the South of Iranian Desert.

"Are you sure we are in the right place?" Alexa asked Danni for probably the fifth time.

"As I said before, this is the area that we narrowed it down too. They have to be somewhere, my guess is those clumps of sand."

"Sand Dunes. That is what they're called."

"Right, well that is my guess."

"Still leaves 8 or 9 sand dunes."

"Didn't you say Hydra loved secret bases?"

"As much as SHIELD. I get what you're thinking. Try scanning from here."

"I do that and if they are here, they will know someone is scanning them."

"This is a very advances car, the cloaking is top of the line. They may know someone is scanning but won't be able to see." Alexa stated as Danni started scanning the immediate area.

"Holy no way, the defence system is good, it's trying to back track our scan to find us."

"Not going to work."

"I know. But it is also jumping all over the place, it might be something or it could be nothing. It doesn't help with the shifting sand."

"Which makes it a perfect secret base. Yes we've found it. I think that there is an entry point. I'm going to need a diversion."

"Can I fire a missile please, Al you have to let me fire a missile." Danni begged looking to her making puppy dog eyes.

"Aim for the 3rd dune over there."

"Yes."

"Wait, before you do let me remind you we have very little intel about this base, there is 5 winter soldiers inside. If this was an active mission I would not feel comfortable doing this. We are at very low odds of surviving this."

"You saw the signal blast earlier. They have already started making contact, we need to stop them. Beside I didn't think we could escape from Inferna and you got us out of there and you were drugged. I think I will stick with you."

"You know this fight maybe worse."

"When I saw you in Inferna standing up to Straten never giving up on Maria even when he used that against you. I knew you had something. You showed me the true meaning of Courage. I am a warrior, all I know how to do is fight, Straten used me, and you freed me. If I am to die in there I will be glad it is with you."

"When I freed us, I did not mean for you to follow me, this is not your fight Dan. I can still turn around and drop you off somewhere."

"You know you have told me that a two dozen times. I will tell you what I always tell you, I follow you because I choose to, because I want to. You have given me freedom to choose what I want. What you are doing is a noble cause, I agree with it and that is why I won't leave you. I trust you, beside you need someone to watch your back."

"Are you sure?" Alexa asked one last time. She received a slap on the shoulder for it

"I said yes. To the end."

"To the end. Hit it." Alexa stated as Danni fired a missile into the third sand dune, than Alexa moved the car so they couldn't be tracked back from the missile. They were right it was a base and an alert rang out as the base went on defence. Their window was very slim and time limit was bare but they made it. They jumped out of the car and landed at the exact location of an air duct right as it was turning on the defence there was a very slim opening. Alexa had calculated to the exact moment and both she and Danni fell through to the base beneath the Sand.

"Holy Shit we made it, I can't believe that work." Danni whispered as they looked around. They were in a hallway, Alexa pulled her out of site of the camera.

"I honestly thought that wouldn't work." Cursing herself as she didn't bring her tablet, she looked at her watch and sighed 'well Maria looks like you'll be able to find me after all.' She needed ACE. She placed her watch on the wall where she knew cables led to a computer as she was sure they were the camera cables. She was right, ACE appeared on her screen.

'I am in the mainframe.' ACE stated

"You have an AI, I mean I knew you had one, but I thought you gave it up."

"I did, but his code was still in my watch, I burrowed him."

"He's here with us and with Maria?"

"Yep."

"She can find us?"

"Yep."

"So we should hurry?"

"Yep."

"Ace, put the camera's on loop. Is there anyone else at this base?"

"Cameras are on a loop you are now off any camera. There are 19 other people on this base."

"Shit. Where are they located?"

"Five are in the armoury, four are in a control centre, two are on the south side doing a patrol, two on the east side doing a patrol and one is two corridors over heading this way." Ace stated.

"Crap." Danni cursed "Can he tell which ones are winter soldiers."

"They are all military." ACE comments

"Carrying weapons." Alexa adds. "On high alert."

"Nine of them are deceased. And 10 of them are Russian special-forces according to facial reorganisation."

"Well that's great, how do we know which ones super soldier."

"Let's say they are all deadly and leave it at that, they all need to be stopped. This way. ACE tell me if we are getting closer to any of them."

"Where are we going?"

"Most Bases are on the same design especially Hydra bases, I'm heading to the control room. Take care of them first and their communications so they can't contact each other. ACE am I heading in the right direction?"

"Yes AJ if you continue on this corridor, make two left turns and a right you will reach the corridor that leads to the control room."

"Is Maria on the way?"

"Maria has been informed of you location, back up is on the way."

"Perfect, just perfect." Alexa said pulling out her staff as they ran down the hallway.

 **AN: Wow there is another chapter. So I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think. I have mentioned some of what AJ went through after her transformation. Tell me if you want more information on this. So the Super Soldiers have already made contact, is it too late for AJ to do anything about it? Will they survive the fight to come? Until next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

SHIELD Families c16

 **AN: I do not own any Marvel Character. Hope You enjoy. Until Next time.**

Chapter 16

Alexa and Danni moved as a well-oiled machine, not needing to say anything. They made it to the control room in record time, luckily they didn't come across anyone. Alexa looked at the doors then to Danni who was grinning in anticipation. This is what she lived for, a fight, she nodded to Alexa who looked at her with a small smile.

"ACE open this door." Alexa commanded, the doors opened.  
Danni dashed in missing a blast from some form of blaster, she attacked the first soldier closes to them while throwing a device at the computer. Shutting off communications was step one. Now they had to fight four super soldiers. Alexa moved past her and knocked the second soldier back with her gift then on the third she knocked his weapon out of his hand with the bow staff. Then did a series of complicated moves that Natasha would be proud of which ended with the soldier on the ground and her staff pierced through his chest. The fourth soldier turned out to be an ordinary solider but Danni took care of him but the second soldier that was knocked back landed a couple of good blows on Alexa who grunted under the force of his strength, she also did not appreciate being thrown across the room like a rag doll. Danni finish him off with a well-placed bullet to the head.

"You okay?" Danni asked helping her up.

"Peachy. Four down."

"At least we have the control room."

"Lower their defence system, we are expecting company after all."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Okay, there defences are down. We have contact on a radar, is this our back up?"

"ACE?"

'Yes, your back up has arrived.'

"Who is it?"

'The Avengers.'

"Perfect. Have you informed them of our location?"

'I have. And Agent Romanoff says you better be in on piece so she can tear you a new one?'

"Great."

"What does he mean by that?" Danni asked

"He's repeating what Nat said, no doubt it probably wasn't meant for my ears."

"Then whose?" Danni asked

"Clint's."

"Have you told them where the others are located?"

'I have. They say they will take the ones on the south side, you take the east side and will meet you at the armoury.'

"That leaves one."

'You will cross his path heading to the two soldiers on the east side.'

"I'm going to say it again…Perfect." Alexa stated sarcastically.

"Is that your catch phrase or something?" Danni teased

"You would think so the amount of times I use it." Alexa stated as the geared up ready to move east.

Together Danni and Alexa ran through the corridors, after disabling the computers in the command centre. They ran in silence the only sound that could be heard was there footsteps as they weren't going for stealth…yet. When Ace informed them that the Avengers were in the building they heard gun fire and explosions, the lights flickered as Danni and Alexa slowed down. Ace had told them they were getting close to the lone soldier so Alexa tightened her grip on the staff and Danni twirled her batons while pushing a button causing blades to shoot out so she was carrying two daggers. Alexa and Danni froze and waited for the soldier to round the corner when her did he seemed ready for them. Danni moved in first slashing out at him. He was fast, faster than the other soldiers they fought. He dodged Danni's attack and when he went from defence to attack he didn't miss a beat. Danni grinned more as they fought. This was her life, what she was raised to do (even if it meant she was a slave). She was still alive to this day for one reason… this soldier was good but she was better. Alexa stood there and watched as Danni fought, she saw her make her move, one that has ended so many warriors before-hand and it didn't fail her now. The soldier was dead, lying on the ground Danni stepped over him and flipped her daggers so they once again turned to batons. She looked over at Alexa with a sly grin.

"That was fun."

"After this you and I are going to have a lengthy talk."

"Why?" Danni asked confused which made Alexa shake her head as they continued down the hall. They rounded the next corner and froze when they saw at the end of the hall was the two soldiers with guns pointed at them.

"Thank you ACE for the warning." Alexa murmured. As she and Danni ran straight towards the soldiers they didn't hesitated, they began shooting at the two woman running towards them. Alexa raised her hand the bullets stopping mid-air she forced them to change direction and rip towards the soldiers who had the decency to jump down the next hall as the bullets tore into the wall.

"That would have been too easy." Danni shouted as she followed behind Alexa who had taken point to protect them from the bullets.

"Would have been nice. Why do the bad guys always make things difficult?" Alexa joked she spun her staff as she turned the corner sending a gust of wind towards the soldiers sending their weapons flying. Still that didn't stop them the soldiers stood firm and held their ground that was when Alexa noticed they were regular soldiers she could feel their fear roll off of them. So instead of killing them she knocked them out cold. Pausing to bind them.

"You're too nice." Danni stated as she watched Alexa tie them up.

'Mr Rodgers wanted me to inform you that they were making their way to the armoury.' ACE commented

"Now you speak up." Danni criticised throwing her hands in the air before turning to Alexa as she stood up.

"You ready for this?"

"For what?"

"Meeting Nat and Clint again?"

"I met Nat earlier."

"As you were escaping SHIELD custardy."

"Yeah well we have to deal with this situation here. One problem at a time."

"Then lead the way." Danni bowed her head while stretching out her hand in the old fashioned way.

"We may die down here and you still have time to goof around."

"Firstly I call it spunk. And secondly; life is too short always make time to have some fun. Always. Even though I find this fun."

"Yep definitely having this talk when we finish here. You almost had me. Come on, the others will be waiting." Alexa stated leading the way towards the armoury.

"Hey, so the armoury will be fortified."

"Yep."

"They know we're here."

"Yep."

"Do we know how many of them are winter soldiers?"

"Nope."

"So they could all be?"

"Yep."

"At least I would get to meet the world's mightiest heroes." Danni nodded

"With their help, we can take them easy."

"We could sit back while they do the work?"

"Yeah."

"Or we could show them just who we are and how we survived Inferna."

"Yeah after that this should be a cake walk."

"I do not understand that reference."

"It's…never mind."

"I never got to thank you."

"Hey none of that."

"What?"

"Goodbye talks. As if we're going to die."

"Firstly you said earlier we may die. Secondly I wasn't saying goodbye."

"Then what did you never get to thank me for?"

"Choosing me…to help you. Your my friend…I never told you that, I never had a friend well because I never trusted anyone not to stab me in the back. Literally. So thank you for being my friend. And for this one hell of a ride. Let's go meet the Avenger's."

"Well I've already met them…"

"Well I haven't, when we got out, I did all this research on catching up with well everything, I want to meet Thor no Captain America yeah they're both amazing fighters. No Thor yeah Thor, he's an alien warrior, maybe he could give me some fighting techniques."

"Come on let's go. The armoury should be up this corridor and to the left."

"Ready for more action Captain." Danni saluted before cracking up laughing and that was how the avenger's met them, both of them laughing like school girls.


	17. Chapter 17

SHIELD Families c17

Chapter 17

Alexa stood up straighter as everyone's attention was on her, Steve looked so surprised while Clint looked fuming mad. He took a step towards her but Nat held him back. He glared at her hard and in his glare she read the signal 'we will talk.' Nat was giving her the same signal. Both Tony and Thor was looking at both Alexa and Danni with interest, Bucky stayed behind Steve but he too was interested in the two girls before him.

"You built the AI?" Tony asked

"Yes."

"We shall exchange pleasantries after we stop the bad guys in the fortress located on your left." Danni remarked in a posh accent earning herself a slap from Alexa.

"You are?"

"Right, she's right we will answer all your questions after we stop them. We will follow you, Captain after you." Alexa stepped back going on the defensive when there was a whoosh of air in the hallway only relaxing when she noted it was Pietro and his Sister Wanda.

"The perimeter is secure, there is no more bad guys." Pietro stated

"Only those inside." Wanda added as she looked over Alexa and Danni.

"Right well is everyone ready."

"Ready as we will ever be." Tony muttered.

"Okay than Wanda will you do the honours?" Steve asked bracing his shield as the others got in the ready stance Wanda's red glow was unleashed as the doors were blasted open, Danni looked at Alex giving her a surprised look that turned into a grin as the avengers rushed into the room, gunshots echoed through the room and the sounds of fighting could be heard. Alexa took a deep breath gripping her staff tightly she ran into the room. Both Bucky and Steve were fighting a solider each, Clint and Natasha were fighting one each, Tony was blasting shots off at two soldiers as Pietro ran around the room punching it was when one of the soldiers grabbed him and threw him across the room that Wanda responded as red waves of energy shot out from her swallowing the soldier up and killing him. Using her power like that was draining as she blasted energy balls at the others, Tony was smart enough to stop firing his weapons as the room was filling up with smoke. Thor was knocking another soldier around with his Hammer Mjolnir as Danni came to Steve's defence as he was shoved across the room and into the wall cracking it. Alexa moved to Nat sand Clint who she noted were losing ground. Just like before the incident on the carrier the three of them moved in sync all those hours training together payed off. Both Nat and Alexa distracted him long enough for Clint to fire an arrow right in the chest, but the soldier kept fighting it was when Nat got close enough to kick the arrow in further that he fell. Just as Bucky's one fell and Thor one had fallen just before leaving the one that Danni was fighting. AJ noticed what she was doing so she called out to her.

"Stop playing with him." And in an instant Danni had finished him off looking at Alexa almost disappointed.

"You ruin my fun."

"Not Now I need to get back to the computer to see just how far that signal got and where it was sent to."

"Fine." Danni said picking up her baton she twirled it as she walked over to them. Bucky looked at her on edge and Steve looked at her confused. Nat moved over to Alexa blocking her way by grabbing her hand.

"You have two minutes to fill us in." She stated with Clint coming up behind her. Steve and Bucky both saw Danni tense when Nat touched Alexa and braced themselves for what looked like a fight, but Alexa held her other hand up towards her and they watched as Danni relaxed.

"I did all the research. Everything that the true Hydra heads were working up to was the home coming for something out there. Someone powerful or should I say Something from space. Something that brings death, if the message was sent and it does manage to get here. To Earth it will be the beginning of the end for life on this planet as we know it."

"What do you mean?"

"I found this ancient scroll, I deciphered it, and it was a warning."

"Warning for what?" Clint asked

"The end. They called it 'The Planet Killer'.

"What is it?"

"It kills planets." Alexa replied simply getting a glare from Natasha.

"Alright jeez they didn't exactly write manuals or biographies this was a piece from a scroll written during the Macedonian dynasty. Even then it was depicted as a prophecy spoken of earlier supposedly through the Gods…let's just say it goes back a very long time and not many resources were found. The information I did find were pressing the point that whatever it is, is very dangerous and serious enough that today's Hydra wanted it to use for their gain. I'm guessing though that they didn't think it though calling a creature known for destroying worlds. I really hate Nazis. Now let's get a move on." Alexa stated leaving the room they were in and heading back the way she came, she checked with ACE to make sure they were the only ones left in the bunker they were. Steve Told Natasha and Clint with Bucky, Thor and the Twins to look around see if they could find anything of use after some debate they agreed and left them. He followed Alexa and Danni with Tony walking behind him he tried to get Natasha to take him but he refused and Natasha didn't really try to make him go with her, but Steve was surprised that he remained quiet he made no comments after the fight but kept looking at the girls with interest? Steve couldn't tell. When they entered the control room Steve looked over the bodies then back to the two girls because yes they looked like girls to him in their early twenties at most and shuddered to think what they were capable of. Alexa moved over to the computer and started typing away while Danni looked over the control room more closely Tony moved over to Alexa and they began talking. Tony was asking her technical questions so Steve tuned him out and moved over to Danni.

"If you don't mind me asking where did you learn to fight? I know Alexa learned from SHIELD but you aren't an agent."

"No, I was raised to fight for entertainment. It was kill or be killed, so I learned to defend myself rather quickly."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Danni asked surprised

"Nobody should have to go through something like that especially a child."

"It's all I know. If it wasn't for Alexa I would still be there."

"So that is where you met her?"

"Yes she was brought in as a challenger she went through something else than what I did, she had a moral compass, so she was hurt more than I. She made a name for herself as Azreal. I found it funny an angel in hell."

"Hell?"

"Inferna is where we were. It was Hell. She got us out." Danni stated Steve watched her closely and saw no shame as she spook of her past. As his mind reeled in the things they had to do just to survive his imagination went vivid and he couldn't contain the shudder. He looked back over at Alexa and she was glaring at the computer, Tony standing behind her was in shock and disbelief so Steve made his way over to them.

"Did I mention earlier that I really hate Nazis?" Alexa commented.

 **AN: Okay so there it is, the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Who or What do you think the world killer is? Do you want more on Danni and Alexa's time in Inferna? Until next time.**


	18. Chapter 18

SHIELD Families c18

SHIELD Families c18

Alexa sat there looking at the screen with a glare, before turning around as the lights began to flash on the consult next to her and an alarm began to blare in the room causing the others to curse at the noise, Alexa began typing away to shut them off.

"What's going on?" Natasha asked coming into the command room with Clint as they noticed lights flashing.

"Turns out the message got through."

"So this planet killer thing is coming here?"

"Yip."

"Do we know when it will get here?" Clint asked

"Nope?"

"Do you know how to stop it?"

"Nope."

"Surely the research you did?"

"Everything I found states that this thing can't be stopped."

"Surely these Hydra people wouldn't send for something they won't be able to control?" Danni stated making everyone look at her. "What?" she asked looking up from her knife.

"You would think so. Hang on." Alexa started typing. "Dammit."

"What?" Five voices rang out looking at her concerned.

"It's destroyed."

"What is?"

"Their files, I was able to retrieve the last thing they did, but this… even if I could piece together some of it… it would take me days."

"We don't have days." Danni stated

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked but Danni was looking at Alexa who was looking at her.

"How long?"

"Until our destruction?"

"Danni?"

"It will be here tomorrow."

"How do you know?" Steve asked but they all noticed that the two girls were in a world of their own.

"Anything?"

"It's hard to say it depends."

"On what?"

"Can someone please tell me what is happening here?" Tony interrupted but was frankly ignored

"On what you are willing to sacrifice."

"Me? Don't tell me the world ends because of me."

"No, but remember our talk on ripples."

"You can't tell me what to do can you?"

"You know it doesn't work that way. You know if I knew how to stop this thing I would tell you, but I can't see it."

"Then what do you see."

"I know there are two ways this can work out."

"Yeah we lose and die or we somehow defeat an undefeatable monster."

"Lexa."

"Can I have a hint?"

"Call home."

"I thought you said you can't point me in the right direction."

"I can't but this has nothing to do with the outcome."

"Then why should I call home."

"You told me family can help you with tough decisions, this I think is tough decision."

"What decision is that?"

"Azrael."

"No."

"I think you need to call home."

"Please there has to be another way."

"You told me Maria helped you when you needed her the most, now I think you need her once again."

"She's going to be pissed."

"I don't think so." Danni stated now looking around the room to see everyone staring at them.

"I will explain later." Alexa waved off their concern.

"We should go back to the car." Danni stated

"Go where?"

"DC."

"Again?"

"This time we go together."

"Someone better start talking and I mean now." Steve stated causing both girls to look at him.

"We need to head back to DC."

"I gathered that but why?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Try me."

"Danni can see glimpses into the future, there is nothing more we can do here, we need to go back to the base come up with a plan and pray like hell that whatever we come up with it will work."

"If she can see into the future can't she tell us what to do next?"

"No it's called the ripple effect, she can't tell us what to do or things change nothing is ever set in stone, things change all the time as people change their minds all the time."

"So do you have a plan?"

"Right now we need to return to DC. We need to fill the others in and make a plan."

"Yes we will meet you there." Danni agreed.

"No." Natasha replied

"No?" Alexa asked

"No. AJ, you will not leave again."

"Nat I will meet you there."

"Oh I have no doubt you will meet us there especially seeming I will be coming with you."

"Nat…"

"Either I come with you or your coming with us." she replied looking at her sternly. Danni seemed somewhat amused at this. Alexa looked at her she only shrugged in response.

"Fine we don't have time to argue. Let's go."

"Wait what about the base? We don't know if there isn't anything else of value in here."

"I've had ACE copy what he could and it seems JARVIS did the same, you have searched the base as best we could anyway Maria is sure to have sent a team here to clean up. I have two soldiers to take back so you can take them." AJ stated typing a couple things on her watch. "Nat, Danni let's go." AJ said grabbing her staff that she had put nest to her when she was on the computer she left the room and headed to the exit with Natasha and Danni walking behind her.

"What did you mean?" Natasha asked Danni

"When?"

"Back there in the room when you were telling AJ to tell Maria something, and she asked for another way?"

"That is up to Lexa if she wants to tell you that."

"Is it true that you can see future events?"

"Some, it is hard to describe."

"DO you know if we win?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Danni asked turning to look at her she saw her hesitate before answering.

"No." Natasha replied she saw Danni nod her head in agreement. They both followed AJ out of the base and into her car that she had signalled for earlier. Once inside with AJ flying and Natasha in the passenger seat leaving Danni in the back Natasha concentrated on the person she considered her little sister. Her face a blank canvas but her eyes revealed plenty, she saw pain in her eyes, pain she wished she never had to face. They sat in silence for a while as Natasha tried to come up with a way of approaching the subject she wanted answers for.

"Just ask me." AJ stated looking at her friend and mentor.

"How did you survive?"

"Turns out I had the Inhuman gene."

"I know that but the ship exploded and sank."

"I can't explain it as I don't know what happened. One minute I was saying goodbye the next I woke up surrounded by trees?"

"Trees?"

"Yes and a feeling I had never felt before. I wanted Maria but I knew I couldn't it turned out though I wasn't as free as I thought." AJ stated stopping herself, she felt Danni move behind her and felt her hand on her shoulder giving her comfort. Natasha waited patiently she didn't know what to say she watched the interaction between Danni and AJ and knew they seemed familiar then it clicked, they were her. Her and Barton when Barton saved her from her past oh God. She looked at them again this time in a new light.

"When we get back to Maria I will tell the rest." AJ stated clenching the controls tighter.

 **AN: Well there is another chapter, tell me what you think. Until next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

SHIELD Families c19

 **AN: IMPORTANT NOTICE there is mention of torture in this chapter.**

It turned out they didn't end up going back to DC they met Maria and Nick on the Heli Carrier. Natasha had remained silent the rest of the way and witnessed the friendship between Danni and AJ as they talked about small things, as if the world was not in danger and that what they discovered wasn't life changing. When they landed on the Heli carrier they were met by Maria and May who watched Danni closely, Maria moved up to AJ and hugged her to which Alexa returned the hug. Maria stepped back and AJ knew she was in trouble she wore that same expression when she ended up getting grounded for hacking a server she was not supposed to a year after she ended up living with her.

"Come on Nick has a room set up so you can explain just what is going on."

They spent an hour going over everything that AJ had found out, the Avengers were there as was Coulson and May. They had argued over what to do next Thor had arrived sent by Heimdall to warn them that trouble was coming he seemed surprised that they already knew. As the Avengers along with Nick and Coulson were coming up with a plan Maria was watching AJ who was staring in to space. Danni was sitting behind her and nudged her indicating Maria was looking at her. AJ looked up and over to her then back at Danni who was nodding at her she sighed before moving over to her.

"I need to tell you something." She said once again looking at Danni who gave her a small smile.

"What is it?"

"You need to know."

"What?" Maria asked when she noted her hesitancy. Alexa ran her hand through her hair looking to the floor before returning her gaze to Maria.

"I need you to hear me out…please." AJ stated when she saw Maria nod she took a deep breath and began at the beginning.

It started after the explosion…I had said my piece to you then the bomb went off…mist went everywhere but I didn't hesitate I hit the button and everything went dark. I woke up surrounded by trees and an overwhelming feeling of well everything. I never fully understood emotions but then I could feel everything. I tried to find my bearings but everything felt so… wrong. I made my way to a clearing well I thought it was a clearing but the closer I came the stronger I felt it… was when I thought I was in hell, in a way I guess I was and that was where I met him. Straten…At first I thought he was helping me but things turned out very differently. Part of me was still out of it… my defences were down…so I was easily manipulated. He wasn't gifted himself that I know of but he had plenty of gifted working for him although working is too strong of a word they were captives…slaves…entertainment. I was taken into this room to be broken…part of me believes they succeeded. I held off longer than most that I became a certain prize to him. He became obsessed with me, he had a gifted individual that must have had some form of mind control or could read minds because he found my weakness and exploited it. I don't know how long I was in that room, being tortured forced into submission. They used all kind of methods, physical pain, from a whip to fists, to fire, then there was the mental pain… I lost my voice from screaming…the more I fought back the worse the punishment was…They used my parents against me, but I knew they are dead, it held no sway over me, what kind of person does that? It wasn't until they used you against me that... I watched you die over and over again… I lost my grip on reality not knowing what was real…they used some form of hallucinogen because when they made me fight I saw my fighter as your killer. I saw them hurt you…I saw you look at me and ask for help and I could do nothing to stop it…I was there for months. Being tortured physically that I could handle but when I saw them hurt you, torture you because of me I couldn't take it… Moved from one place to another, I didn't know this as they knocked me out but when I woke up I was somewhere different… somewhere darker. They thought they had me…that when I was put in the ring for entertainment that I would do whatever they wanted…that I'd put on a show… they were wrong. I began fighting back at first it was small things. I refused an order…I started moving up to bigger things refusing to fight. I started to resist. Most of those down there had been there for years people like Danni not knowing what it was like on the outside, what freedom was. Straten was not happy and yet he didn't want to kill me…I don't know why…he had his best compliers work on me…still it did not work…because of you… it was when they tried using you against me. They made you say something to me that I knew you would never say…that was when I knew I needed to get out. Danni was two cells down I met her maybe once before and we only talked maybe three times before that. It was her I knew I needed with me to get out of there. She was one of his prize warriors and yet she was still in a cell. I knew that meant she did not follow him like some of the others. The compliers used some form of drug on me. To this day I don't know what it was but it dulled my senses. They thought by doing this the could manipulate me more easily but in a way I was grateful by doing this my emotions were dulled which was good seeming I was getting sick of feeling everybody else's pain and hatred you have no idea how much hate I felt in that place…it was so dark…I knew it was getting to me…sucking my life away…so I made a plan to leave. I didn't get to use it for a while. I was locked in a white room for days as they tried to make me comply. It was when they returned me to my cell that I made my move. They didn't know how well I was trained. I managed to keep a small part of my mind to myself…my sanctuary… I killed my guards with ease before they locked me up. I managed to get out of my bonds and moved over to Danni's cell. She had returned from a fight and was a little jumpy but when I told her I was leaving and that I wanted her to come with me I was surprised she said yes. It turned out I had a reputation I didn't know I had, she knew who I was and that I had come from the outside world. So together we made it out. He still looks for us and I fear what will happen if he finds us. I didn't come straight to you as while I was down there I heard something…something I hoped was not real…so when I got out I went searching…searching for answers and I came across that…a myth…a story. By this point I had helped Danni adjust to the outside world it was hard but she stuck with me. I told her she could go she asked me what I was doing, I told her and she said she would stay with me and help. Together we searched looking for any sign that this was truth and we came across it when we made our way into an abandoned Hydra building. By this point I had made the name 'the Jedi' as I did some 'off the record work'. As we were searching another hydra base we came across Ultron. Danni had helped me figure out what was real…helped me remember who you all were, I went searching for you to make sure you were alright, but I knew if I came to you I would be putting you in danger but when I read about Ultron and the Avengers, well I knew I had to help Clint and Tash. So Danni said she'd continue working on digging for the information reaching out to our informants who before you ask are anonymous and are mainly hackers seeming I couldn't use Ace so she stayed busy… while I came to help you. I knew the orb was needed in the ritual for summoning the world killer. And I knew it was in Sokovia and that Ultron was after it for who knows what? That was why I was hoping you had destroyed it by sending it to the sun. They must have found a way around it. So now you know. Why I didn't trust you when I saw you? Why I didn't trust myself around you when I saw you? Why I seem broken now? They broke me down that I almost forgot. I'm different now yes, I know you are still there for me but I am not going to be the reason you get hurt Ria I can't go through that again.

Alexa was looking to Maria as she recounted what had happened she was talking to Maria but everyone had listened. The room remained quiet Steve looked to Danni who was watching Alexa closely and the others around the room. Maria stood there not quite sure to do with this information, a part of her wanted to hunt down this Straten character and hurt him she knew Maria and Clint hell even Nick was probably thinking the same thing. She stepped forward and pulled Alexa closer to her (Who was now looking to the floor not wanting to meet anyone's gaze) but when Maria pulled her in close she felt her warmth, her heart beat and knew this was real. She didn't say anything she just held her and that was what she needed. Just like when she first met her Maria became her rock. That was when an idea formed and it was out of the box thinking but it might just work. She stepped back and looked at Danni and saw her grinning so she returned the smile. Maria noticing the look in her eyes knew she had a plan so waited for her to explain and she didn't disappoint.

 **AN: Wow so that was a lot to take in. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Will her plan work or will the earth fall like so many before it? Until next time.**


	20. Chapter 20

SHIELD Families c20

Alexa stood with Danni and Natasha on a roof in a now abandoned street Tony was in his armour hovering above them the rest of the avengers were in place throughout the street. Wanda moved up behind Alexa who was looking at the sky, she too looked up and felt her heart flatter, there was a black dot in the distance still hours away. It came up on the radar when it came in our solar system the world was put on alert, the council had joined and were talking about sending troops to help the avengers. The only problem was they had no idea what this planet killer was.

"Look." Natasha stated pointing to the sky.

"Is that what I think it is?" Tony asked

"If it was an army coming this way then yes. But look the big blob is still coming. That is the main threat." Alexa replied

"AJ?"

"I know, this will work."

"This will only work if this person turns up, I don't see them?" Tony remarked

"They'll be here. For now we need to keep this army at bay. Away from the public." Danni replied she heard metal rustle and turned to see Thor and several other Asgardian warriors behind him move up. Alexa turned to see their own army in place, made up of humans and Asgardians alike and sighed.

"She'll be here." She whispered more to herself, she nodded to Thor who sent a lightening blast into the air and saw as their flying boats take off into the sky with several fighter jets taking off from the Helicarrier that was positioned further back, that was where Maria was taking charge with Nick.

"This plan will work." Natasha stated

"It has to work." Clint said over coms.

The fight began, explosions could be heard as missiles found their marks, but still the army from the sky made it past their first defence. Alexa knew that they wouldn't hold them back she did hope they could have taken out a few more but it seemed that those attacking were taking out more of their own. She saw one of the flying boats that came down with Thor and his army fall to the ground but watched as the Asgardians jumped before impact. Alexa watched as the back ships lowered soldiers onto the ground and watched as they began to fight. She took a step towards the battle but Danni placed a hand on her stopping her and watched as Asgardians went to the human soldiers defence.

"Not yet." Danni told her. Alexa looked at her then watched her nod to Natasha and she turned to see Natasha take off with two other SHIELD agents on her tail.

"I hate standing back here."

"I know, but we need to stick to the plan." Danni replied, Alexa nodded and watched as the fighting continued. She watched Steve and Bucky take out several of the alien invaders, she was surprised that once they were defeated they turned to black rocks. The Hulk smashed its way through several of them and his roar of rage echoed throughout the street. Thor was fighting with his warriors Alexa smiled at how Lady Sif had his back, he was telling his soldiers where they needed to go. Clint was on one of the roofs closer to the battle firing arrows into the mix doing his own damage. But it didn't go unnoticed that they were taking casualties. Asgardian and Humans alike falling at the hands of these balck block like alien who seemed stronger and faster than humans, Alexa sighed deeply knowing if the Asgardians didn't come they would be doomed. She watched as another wave of fighter jets flew by taking out some of their ships. Again not without cost, Alexa looked at Danni but saw she hold no answers. Alexa looked to Wanda who was watching Pietro run around taking down aliens while taking injured soldiers back to the triage set up. Alexa clenched her fists as another set of soldiers were blasted back several of them not moving. Alexa turned to Danni,

"I'm sorry. I know I had a plan but…" Alexa turned back to the soldiers and ran to the edge of the building she was on and jumped. She missed the smile Danni had before following her friend to the battle. Wanda shook her head but nevertheless followed the two woman to the street. Alexa was fast as she landed on the ground much to the surprise of her soldiers she ran into the fight. Her staff out, she began swinging a sea of black rock in her wake. She began fighting like a berserker, Lady Sif looked up in time to see one of the balck aliens about to kill Thor, he was on the ground his hammer she could not see and he seemed to be bleeding. She screamed at him and started running towards him knowing she would not get there in time. Alexa looked up from the black rocks that used to be an alien at Lady Sif scream she saw Thor on the floor and Tony was making his way there but she knew he was too far out. She spun her staff pushing the aliens closer to her back she reached out her hand and yanked the air around the alien above Thor back towards her. It came flying back to die on Danni's blade. She took to fighting blazing a path through the aliens. Lady Sif had made it to Thor to help him up he waved off her concern to look over at Alexa in thanks but she was back in the fight. Several of the aliens seemed to be grouping together heading for her and Danni. Tony noticed that she was moving the aliens away from the soldiers.

"This isn't working, that thing is getting closer." Skye said as she blasted some aliens away, she noted that May was staying close to her.

"Stick to the plan." May replied Skye nodded and continued the fight.

"The things are grouping on those they see as a threat." Clint stated over the coms.

"Alexa, Danni, Steve and Bucky they seem to be taking the brunt." Natasha stated as she killed another alien to help some soldiers retreat. "I'm pulling the soldiers back." She added

"Understood. We will keep them distracted." Alexa said as a large vibration echoed the city. Natasha looked up and over to Alexa to see her and Danni standing in a group of balck rocks.

"I think that grabbed their attention. You still good." Dannie asked as she saw the aliens freeze and look at them

"I'm only getting started." Alexa said she twirled her staff creating a wind tunnel she then smacked the earth causing another vibration out more aliens turned to rock.

"What are you doing? It's too much" Danni asked

"I'm forcing them back." Alexa said as she walked away from the front line now of the soldier continuously spinning her staff, the soldiers looked at her in worry or awe Alexa didn't have time to focus on them.

"It's working." Danni yelled out over the gusting wind. It seemed that everyone was in a standstill watching as Alexa forced the aliens back. That was when they retreated. Alexa slammed her staff to the ground one last time sending out a very large vibration as the air returned to normal.

"We need to get back to command." Danni said but Alexa didn't move, Danni was able to catch her before she fell.

"Maybe it was a little too much." Alexa stated causing Danni to laugh. They made it back to the command post Danni was her crutch she noticed that everybody they passed looked at her some stepped back from her others offered small smiles.

"Next time you should start with that." Tony stated as they entered the command room she looked up to see the avengers and several high ranked officers with Thor and the warriors 3.

"One time thing. Didn't think it actually worked."

"How long do you think we have?" Steve asked

"I don't know."

"Your plan."

"Is working,"

"We have lost many soldiers." A high ranking official stated Alexa didn't know his name. "I don't think we can last another round."

"This was the first round, the real threat isn't even here. They were assessing us." Danni said

"Did we pass?"

"They retreated."

"What is our next step?" someone asked Alexa didn't know who, she went and got something to drink she looked to the screen and saw Maria who had remained silent.

'We have a civilian coming your way, I don't know how she got through.' Someone stated over the walkie.

All eyes turned to the radio confused when they heard the door open several people turned to look at the door as their arms dropped to their weapons. Several were shocked to see a woman with blonde hair in a trench coat standing their unfazed by the weapons pointed at her.

"Who are you?" someone demanded but she ignored him she moved over to Alexa who stood tall Danni came to stand next to her with her weapon drawn this could go either way.

"This will make us even?" she asked Steve was surprised that her voice was soft and calm but it held a strength to it.

"Yes." Alexa replied

"Good, then after this the next time I see you I will kill you." she said turning and walking out of the room leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

 **AN: wow. So who is this new person? Will earth be saved? Tell me what you think. PS I do not own any marvel characters. Until next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

SHIELD Families c21

"Who is that?" Steve asked Alexa but she looked to Danni.

"I totally thought she was going to kill you." Danni said raising her hand

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Is she going to be alright?"

"You're worried about her, we just heard her threaten to kill you." Natasha stated

"It's our thing." Alexa said earning a snort from Danni who was shaking her head and disbelief from the others.

"I don't want to miss this, come on." Danni said dragging Alexa outside. Soldiers and Asgardians were confused at what was happening as they watched a girl in a trench coat walk past them.

"Someone tell me what's going on." Clint stated as he was on watch but nobody could answer him because no one knows the answer.

"Do you think Sam can take this?" Alexa asked Danni

"You know that's not her name right?"

"Yeah, it's the one she gave me so it's the one I use."

"Well 'Sam' may surprise us." Danni said

Sam walked down the street looking at the dead either Asgardian, Human or Balkarockich yes she knew what those things were and sighed, so much for her past remaining in the past. She stopped as she saw the army ahead of her she looked up and the now fairly large creature coming towards earth. She had to get rid of the army before it arrived.

"I think it is time for you to leave." She stated very calmly the creatures at least had the decency to stop as they looked at this new threat in a trench coat. She seemed to be unarmed so they moved in, Sam smirked at them with ease she destroyed those that attacked her without becoming winded. Those watching were in awe they saw the aftermath but could not see what weapon she had used. The army seemed hesitant before they made their next move. She used this time to look at the creature growing near, she knew it could see her it could see everything going on. She took off her coat to reveal a white outfit with a white hood she pulled it up over her head revealing her crest.

The humans did not think this meant anything and the Asgardians could not see her crest, a ripple of noise rang across the army. Followed by growls as 10 giant looking aliens came forth she knew these were their best warriors; one was usually placed in each battalion so she found it interesting that they stripped each one from its group all to fight her, (there had to be a compliment in that right?) They attacked and it was a blur of movement but once again she came out on top, not one of the creatures got close enough to hurt her. She held out her hands once again as if taunting them no weapon in her hands, she bent down now pulling out her dagger she picked up the closes one's head and chopped it off as if she was slicing through butter. She chucked it so it landed in the middle of the army. She felt their anger grow as ripples of growling echoed through the quiet street.

'Duape!' was shouted out by one of the commanders it was echoed throughout them all, it was the first time Alexa and the others heard these creatures talk.

"What does it mean?" Tony asked but no one knew.

"It means now." Sam stated over the coms confusing everyone, when did she get a com?

"Now what?" Steve asked and to everyone's surprise the alien army fired every weapon they had at the woman in white.

"Sam." Alexa shouted out stepping forward, Danni held her back. Once the dust settled they were once again set into a stunned silence. Sam was still standing there, she brushed off some dust from her shoulder she turned to look at Alexa and smiled that was when Thor and the Asgardians saw her crest.

"By Odin's Beard it can't be true." Thor declared sending a hush over the Asgardians that tried voicing their disproval.

"Surely they are a myth." Lady Sif stated

"Thor who is she?" Steve asked

"One of the cursed."

"Cursed? Cursed what?"

"That is what they're known as, as I live and breathe I thought they were a legend."

Sam heard Thor cry out in disbelief as the other Asgardians echoed his sentiment but she turned her attention back to those in front of her.

"Ego quia anathema est, exaudi me. terra mea tu non vis offendere sic nec faciem meam relinquo iram. (I am a cursed one, hear me now earth is mine, you do not want to offend me. So leave or face my wrath.) Fear rippled through both armies she could feel it, this caused her to smirk, they have heard of her good. Then again when **it** tried taking her home world, the defeated **it** and are the only ones to do so as far as she knows.

It seemed that the army was unsure on what to do next, they shuffled their feet and waited for their next order but it never came…until it did. The order was blasted through their links loud and hard that it jumped those into action... hundreds rushed forwards.

"Do we help her?" Bucky asked stepping closer to Steve

"I think…" Steve didn't have to answer as it appeared Sam was taking care of herself as the creatures came within reach they died at her hand. One got lucky either that or she slipped up but she got a spare to the heart because of it she gasped under the pressure taking a step forward, the army had drastically lost numbers because of her and they seemed to celebrate this victory.

"Sam." Alexa shout out again trying to move towards her.

Sam was still standing she looked at the spare penetrating her chest she could feel it inside of her, dam that felt so weird. She growled as she felt her power rising, those around her also could feel it. That was when the aliens started retreating for real this time they were panicked shoving each other aside trying to get far from the cursed one...as steam seemed to be rising off Sam as her anger grew. Those on Alexa's side looked on in interest until Thor started shouting for everyone to fall back to retreat further up the road, they listened until the Avengers were the front line, and they waited in silence for the pin to drop. Sam pulled out the spear with a hiss she looked up and met Alexa's eyes. What she saw sent a shiver down her spine. Sam turned on those retreating as the hole in her chest closed up to everyone's surprise she dropped the spare on the ground with a clatter. Thor held his breath as did everyone else standing behind the avengers.

"I now take offense." Sam stated but the voice she used did not sound like the girl Steve had heard speak, this voice was cold and uncaring. She jumped into the air and smashed into those running from her, the ground rumbles and she screamed unleashing a power that made Steve's knees buckle. An energy force came from Sam smashing into the Balkarockich destroying them.

"Is that a dragon?" Tony asked at the pattern the energy force was taking, Alexa agreed it looked like a dragon, Sam was glowing the same white that the dragon was. As it destroyed those around her including the buildings on the side. Her rage was felt by all even Maria and Nick who were still in the Heli-carrier looking at the scene unfold in stunned silence. Sam fought every last one of the aliens until there was no more. The dragon turned around and started heading towards the avengers.

"Defence." Thor shouted in anticipation even though he knew if she wanted them dead there was nothing they could do to stop her. The dragon seemed to be getting closer until it stopped, mid roar it flew up into the air. Thor thought it was heading to the creature in the sky that was uncomfortably close but it again changed course. Diving straight to the ground right to Sam there was a loud booming noise and a bright light when they could see again Sam was standing their hands by her side and she was covered in black dust. She turned to face the thing in the sky.

"Your Army is gone, leave and never return." She said clearly, Steve was relieved it was once again the voice he first heard. Thunder could be heard and the other Avengers turned to look at Thor, he looked just as shocked.

"It is not I." he stated

Sam huffed, before stepping closer to the thing in the sky.

"Do you really want to find out just what I am capable of? Earth is mine. Leave." Sam said she could see its face and saw its hunger in its eyes, thunder again echoed throughout the city, not just the city the creature could be seen half way around the world. Blocking the sun from several countries. "Really. Well then…" she pulled out her dagger. "I won't let you. This planet has life on it and yes this species are young and have made many, many mistakes but I won't let you destroy it. Not today… not ever." Sam said and using her knife she sliced her hand. Gold blood trickled from the cut and landed on the earth, in the soil next to a tree. The ground rumbled and the wind picked up growing in intensity that they others have to bend down to hold onto something. Then it stopped and it became very still. Thunder echoed in the distance that was when Alexa looked up and the big dark creature in the sky was moving in the opposite direction fast. Sam held her hands together and when she dropped them to her sides Steve noticed that the cut was gone. She just stood there staring at the destruction around her looking at the dead. She closed her eyes and bent to the ground focusing on the earth she could feel its vibrations and hum in appreciation. She then stood and moved over to Alexa and the others. She wasn't surprised when she was greeted by several weapons pointed at her.

"You did it." Alexa said moving over to her and hugging her even though she knew she may get stabbed for it.

"I was not the only one they feared." Sam smiled back

"You're one of the Cursed." Thor stated

"You're an Asgardian." Sam replied just as bluntly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I am cursed." Sam replied shrugging, her necklace fell out from her shirt and every Asgardian stepped back from her, she raised her hands in surrender and placed it back inside her top. She was surprised they knew of that curse.

"Hang on are we actually talking about curses, like magic, those type of curses?" Tony asked

"My people are called The Cursed, our curses vary but we all have one main curse, and you see these marks here show I am cursed three times over. I am here because I left my home world, we found it best if I wasn't there anymore." Sam said showing her upper arm where three rings wrapped around her arm and a fourth thicker ring with a leafy design lay above the three plain rings.

"How long have you been on Midgard?" Lady Sif asked she stood beside Thor her arm resting on the hilt of her sword as she watched the woman in front of her.

"Earth years? 3692."

"Years?" Clint asked shocked

"Yes." Sam replied simply

"How old are you?"

What's your real name?"

"Don't you know it is not polite to ask a woman their age? I am but not as old as I could be. To my people I'm what you humans would call teenager." She answered but ignored the second question.

"Teenager? And you have been here on earth for 3692 years."

"Yes. Now if you don't mind…" she started walking away but was stopped

"You think you can what just go off we just saw what you can do…" someone stated she did not know who he was but he looked like an agent of some sort.

"Yes and you should now know not to piss me off. We take offence real easy, so I would be careful."

"We?"

"My curse."

"Sam."

"Alexa I have been on this earth longer than anyone here except that Asgardian, I have caused no trouble and my identity has been secret all these years. I came to help you because you asked and I owed you a favour we are now even on that matter… But some advice from one soldier to another, he is looking for you, you both and this…this has not helped. He knows your weakness take caution." Sam stated, Alexa turned to those around her, and her attention went to the Heli-carrier where she knew Maria was she frowned.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." Danni said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Daniela is correct you have people who would fight for you, with you."

"Are you one of them?" Alexa asked

"My board is clean, we are even."

"That is not answering my question."

"My answer is… today is a new day but tomorrow is a new dawn."

"That makes no sense at all." Alexa stated

"It means we will see." She said climbing onto a motorbike she put on a helmet reeved the bike and disappeared into the sea of soldiers. The others stood in silence,

"Were we to let her go?" Steve asked

"Were you going to tell her no?" Tony remarked looking back at the now dirty street.

"Now the fun begins clean up time." Danni stated looking at the mess and how the soldiers were moving about amongst the dead.

"Don't we go for Shwarmer first I mean you usually go when you prevent a global catastrophe?" AJ smirked but was really trying to hide her nerves and worry. Natasha was looking at her and Alexa knew she was not fooled.

"We still have work to do." Steve said

"Then Shwarmer?" Tony asked he really liked it.

"Thor will you be returning to Asgard?" Steve asked as the others moved out to start cleaning up.

"I must return the army and I need to speak with my father." Thor replied looking to his fellow Asgardians. Steve nodded and watched as the Asgardians began claiming their dead then forming up ready to travel the Bifrost to return home.

 **AN: there is another chapter. I hope you enjoyed as you can read the Asgardians came to help, Odin is still king Loki is locked up and Asgard still prospers so the events in Thor 2and 3 never happened. Tell me what you think. Until next time**


	22. Chapter 22

SHIELD Families c22

Two weeks had passed and still he news covered footage of the battle, SHIELD had cleaned up the mess and the Avenger's did go for their celebratory shwarmer much to Danni's amusement. She noticed though that Alexa seemed more closed off and knew that she was thinking of the news that Sam had given her. Both girls were welcomed as honorary members and Tony set up a room for them at the tower even though they spent most of the week with Maria at the Triskelion. Thor had not returned from Asgard which was not unusual with the space time difference and everything. Nick had tried getting answers about Sam the Cursed but Alexa and Danni couldn't give him the answers he wanted. He had agents tracking her but so far it seemed like she has disappeared.

Danni stayed close with Alexa until she offered to teach Wanda some basic fighting skills. Then she was at the tower teaching in the gym spending her days with Wanda and Pietro. Bucky and Steve were usually found in there also either training themselves but mostly they seemed interested in learning Danni's techniques. She started opening up about her past to Bucky and he eventually did the same surprising Steve at how he opened up to her, for that he was grateful. Wanda and Danni became rather close across the two weeks spending most of their time together no one really knew what they were doing when they weren't in the gym.

Alexa reconnected with Tripp too, much to Maria's delight she hasn't brought up the index again and she dreaded it when the time came but it seemed that the world was still in that bliss of victory no really big problems so Maria enjoyed the time she got to spend with AJ reconnecting. Which is why she found herself worrying over what was happening as she was called up to Nick's office. She felt a sense of déjà vu Alexa sat on the chair outside his office she looked up when the door opened and smiled a greeting at her friend. The door opened and Alexa followed Maria into the room.

"Good morning Hill, AJ." Nick greeted and watched as both women sat down in front of his desk.

"Sir." Maria nodded and Alexa remained silent but she was looking at Nick showing he had her attention.

"Right well I brought you both here to discuss what is next."

"Next?" Alexa asked and Nick nodded placing a badge and file on his desk both Maria and Alexa looked down, the latter picked up the badge and opened it revealing her old id picture. "You want me to come back?" she stated but there was a hint of question in her tone.

"Yes." Nick replied simply Maria remained quiet, Alexa bent over to the file.

"Avenger's liaison."

"Yes. This way you are a part of SHIELD but you will work from the tower. You did not accept to be a part of the Avengers, this shows you are part of SHIELD." Nick stated

"Was it the government?" Alexa asked picking up on what he was not saying.

"The army to be specific. This way you stay out of their hands and out of a cell." He stated knowing this was getting into dangerous territory. Alexa fingered the badge and as she did memories of all the good times she had with Maria, Nat and Clint replayed in her mind but that was shadowed by the image of Straten and Sam's threat seemed all too real. She looked at Maria and it was like she knew what she was thinking.

"This way you have an agency protecting you. He won't get you, not if I have anything to say with it." Maria spoke for the first time in this new debate between Nick and AJ. She saw Alexa crunch up her face in thought thinking of all the possible outcomes and sighed loudly.

"I don't think I'm strong enough to go through it again."

"Hey, look at me, I'm right here not going anywhere. You are not alone…you have an army of friends and family that will go to the end of the world for you."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yeah ok, but I'm not on the index. That is my only proposition."

"I've already come to terms with that." Nick said

"What about the council?"

"What about them?"

"Won't they I don't know force you… right I forgot who I was talking too?" Alexa said smiling at Nick's reaction.

"You're friend Daniela?"

"She has talked to Tony already, I told her she didn't have to stay with me she's free and can make her own decisions. Besides she and Wanda have become rather close. She's at the tower now with them."

"Right."

"Is that all?"

"For now."

"Right then I will leave you to talk, I guess I will head back to the tower?"

"Actually May and Skye want to see you." Maria said

"They in the Bus?"

"Yes hanger 3." Maria replied Alexa nodded her head then left the room once again knowing that Nick wanted to speak with Maria alone. She made her way to hanger 3 passing agents who looked at her as she walked by. Thanks to the years of discipline she ignored them without losing her temper at the staring. She still carried her badge in her hands as she entered hanger 3 and was greeted by the site of the plane. She had been on it several times within the week spending time with Tripp who was still placed on the plane. She walked up the ramp and smiled at the red corvette parked next to the normal SHIELD SUV. She was surprised that both agents Fitz and Simmons were in the lab working she didn't disturb them she made her way up the stairs where she walked into Bobbie.

"Hey." She greeted

"Hey." Bobbie replied but Alexa could feel her emotions and discomfort at being around her, which she found surprising as she worked with Skye and seemed fine with her.

"Is May?"

"Lounge." Bobbie replied before continuing walking down the stairs.

"Ok thank you agent Morse." Alexa muttered as she made her way to the lounge she found May drinking tea.

"Mel." Alexa said as May looked at her causing her to smirk. "You wanted to see me?" she asked and got her response not in words but in looks. "Yes I'm back for good…I know I stuffed up that I shouldn't have run off…Yes we're good."

"Wow you can translate her?" Skye asked making her presence known but May and Alexa both knew she was standing in the door way.

"We have an understanding." Alexa said looking over at Skye, knowing why she was here by a pointed look from May.

"You wanted to see me?" Skye asked

"Yes we're going to train."

"Now?" Skye asked surprised

"Yes go get changed." May said then looked over Alexa and raised an eyebrow at her

"In my defence I had no intention of working out today." She said raising her hands in the air. "Fine, but I don't have workout clothes." She stated but got another pointed look from her. "Fine I will get some." She walked off to Trip's room and smiled when she saw the door open and he was lying on his bed. She walked in as he sat up smiling at her she moved to his draws and opened them pulling out a t shirt.

"Hello to you too." He said smiling

"Sorry May has requested that I join her and Skye for a work out, can't really say no to her because yes I still find her scary. Can I borrow this?" she asked holding up his top.

"Sure." He said laughing

"What's funny?"

"You helped fight of an army and you're scared of Agent May."

"Well you have met her right?" Alexa said he only laughed louder, "Well for that you're joining us."

"Come again?" he asked growing serious.

"Yep, you will join us, hmm yes I like this idea we have our work out then I can think of something else we can do." Alexa said smiling devilishly at him causing him to swallow hard before saying anything else. Alexa moved out of the door calling over her shoulder. "You have two minutes agent Triplet." She went to Skye's room and knocked on the door she opened all ready in her work out gear.

"Hey what's up?"

"Can I borrow some shorts May has roped me in on this impromptu workout session and I have roped in Triplet."

"Yeah. Come in." Skye said opening her door further she went over and grabbed her some shorts. She paced them to Alexa and was surprised that she started getting dressed right in front of her. "Wow ok…" Skye went to turn away but froze when she saw the scars running down her back. Alexa placed on the top moving closer to Skye taking the shorts from her hands she saw her expression and sighed.

"Sorry I forgot, they can make people uncomfortable."

"No I…didn't mean to stare…how…I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for and I assume you already know how."

"You said they tortured you but that…does Maria know?"

"She hasn't seen the scars if that's what you mean, she knows what happened? So far Trip is the only one to see them and Danni. Sorry if I weirded you out."

"Me? No course not, come on May will be waiting." Skye started now that Alexa was fully dressed Skye exited her room flushed.

"You alright Skye?" Bobbie asked seeing Skye's reaction, Alexa could feel Bobbie's concern and suspicion when Alexa came out. Trip was behind her so Alexa moved around Skye to Trip and together they walked to the cargo bay. Skye followed behind and was confused that the cars were still there, it became clear that they would not be training on the bus. Instead May led them through the base to an empty gym.

 **AN: What do you think? Should the next chapter be a spar between May and Alexa or Skye and Alexa? Until next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

SHIELD Families c23

They entered the gym and began stretching then the fun began, May was teaching Skye some techniques but when Skye went to practise them she stepped back and let Alexa spar with her.

"She noticed you hold back on her, don't with me because I won't with you." Alexa said as they began. Alexa had to admit Skye was a quick study, they practised the manoeuvre several times and she was happy with the result. As they finished May brought Skye her water bottle over letting her rest Alexa on the other hand was not so lucky. May gave her a pointed look and Alexa glanced at Trip he was smiling at her not hiding his amusement at all as Alexa was dragged onto the mats.

"You said you wouldn't hold back on Skye and yet you did."

"What? No, I had her every time."

"You were still holding back." May said smirking at Alexa felt a faint hint of fear she got in the ready stance but overall she was no match for Melinda May. She held her ground longer than Skye would and most other agents but May had her on the ground in the end. Alexa jumped up looking at May for another round and saw the smile she received. Skye was standing there in awe and Trip well he was finding it way too amusing.

"You're holding back AJ." May said landing a blow on AJ's side.

"Not my fault you're a total ninja." AJ grunted back

"You have an advantage over me and yet you won't use it."

"I used it on Nat, and I didn't like it what makes you think I will use it on you?"

"You have control." May said that was when AJ smirked she feinted an attack then skirted out of May's reach by using the air around her she hovered out of May's reach. "Not what I meant." May said and AJ could feel her irritation. This is why she was here to show Skye that she could use her powers in a fight.

"Ok serious now." AJ said landing gracefully behind May who began an attack and they were a blur, it appeared May had the upper hand but Skye then saw it each blow May landed never actually hit AJ it stopped like two centimetres from her skin. May was smirking now as the fight progressed, Trip actually pulled out his phone and started recording it. Skye was in total awe of what she was being shown. That was when AJ made her move with the advantage of her gift she had May down on the ground and to Skye it seemed a little too hard for her liking. She rushed over to May shoving AJ out of the way but May was grinning like had an actual smile as she helped her up.

"You cushioned my fall why?"

"Didn't want to hurt you. I know my limits." AJ said moving around Skye who was looking between them.

"I thought she hurt you." Skye stated

"Her? No she couldn't if she tried."

"Oh really?" AJ said smiling and grabbed the air around May lifting her into the air, as she did it she knew it was a mistake the glare she got from her had her putting her down gently holding her hands in surrender apologising as May got up from the floor the glare never leaving.

"You should run." Skye stated through her laughter.

"Already a head of you." AJ said grabbing Trips hand and running to the door. "Give me a call when she calms down. I'm taking Trip." She yelled as she ran out of the gym Skye was surprised that May actually followed her. Skye looked around the empty gym and smiled as she saw the camera's the others will need to see this, she had to find Fitz and Simmons even Bobbie they will want to see this.

"You seriously think you can get away from May, she will get you if not today then some day in the future she does not forget and man she can hold a grudge." Trip said as he was pulled along the corridors trying to contain his laughter.

"I know Trip and damn she's still following us. Yep I know where to go." AJ said heading to one place she hoped will still be safe. She ran into Maria's office pulling Trip behind her he had finally stopped laughing. "I think we lost her." AJ said bending over regaining her composure before turning around to face Maria and she jumped at who was with her. "How did you beat us here?" She asked stepping back towards the door but she heard it lock and sent a glare to her mentor who was smiling at her. So instead she moved closer to Trip knowing Maria was not going to help her. "Should have left, gone to the tower." She muttered

"I get her for the week?" May asked Maria hopping up from the seat.

"It's already been arranged." Maria said nodding her head

"Hey you practically dared me to use my powers, and it's not like I was going to hurt you."

"Agent Jackson you will be posted on SHIELD 616 for the next week."

"Wait what? I thought I was on Avengers Liason."

"You are, you start next week I've already talked this over with Agent Romanoff who said she will take care of Danni until you return."

"How? I came straight here how did you sort this all out in that time…never mind. A whole week yay. You can get me back once and only once within the week those are the rules are they not."

"What rules?"

"Seriously, we doing it that way ok a week on the bus this will be fun." AJ said smiling hoping she was giving off confidence but the looks she was receiving from both May and Maria she knew they saw through her bluff. "Right I don't have any gear so I have to go to the tower and sort some things out first I will be taking agent Triplet then I guess I will be seeing you on the bus. Maria." AJ said nodding her head and leaving the room now that the door was once again open. She could feel both Maria's and May's amusement and another emotion she didn't know what it was but she didn't like it.

Back at the tower AJ walked to the gym to where she knew Danni was she past Natasha on the way and she was sent a knowing smirk so AJ groaned as she entered the gym where Danni and Steve were sparring with Wanda and Pietro watching from the sidelines.

"You know you could have warned me." AJ said going and lying down on the floor Danni and Steve continued to spar.

"I did, I told you not to do anything reckless." Danni said as she pulled off a stunt which ended with Steve on the floor tapping out. Danni got up helping him up and she then turned her focus on the person lying on the floor.

"Can you give me a hint on how she will get me back?"

"No." Danni said smirking moving over to her and helping her up. "We should go a round? Settle your nerves."

"Me nervous? Huh…ok you would be too if you knew what she could do."

"Hmm."

"Right but still she scares me."

"You have everey right to be scared."

"Come on now you have to tell me."

"Sorry I can't…" Danni said placing a hand on her shoulder looking her right in the eyes. "Can I have your jacket?"

"What?" AJ said stepping back surprised the moment was given away when Danni cracked up laughing.

"Relax Al, I'm kidding. But we should definitely have a fight. You're too tense."

"For that." AJ said punching out knowing Danni saw it coming so she blocked it the fight was on and Steve had to say he was impressed the skill level these two women were showing was impressive. They seemed to pick up the tempo that they were fighting fast and straight Steve actually winced at the sound of a punch that Danni landed on Alexa but still they fought on. The fight lasted five minutes Trip and Natasha came down after he showed her the fight with May. Soon the crowd was pretty much all the avengers. Tony had heard from Jarvis after Rhode told him what was going on, they now had bets running and Jarvis was recording it. That was when Danni froze Alexa was mid swing and saw her friend freeze so put up a wall in time to block her, her hand was not so lucky she hit a solid wall of air causing her step back holding her hand close as it throbbed away.

"What just happened?" Tony asked but Natasha became concerned when Alexa even though she seemed hurt she still made her way to Danni holding her uninjured hand up silencing the others.

"Dan?" she stated softly that was when she went wild launching an attack at Alexa but she blocked her and in an instant had her on the ground her arms wrapped around her holding her tight. "Daniela hey it's me its Lexa your save."

"Al I'm sorry, so sorry."

"Hey no need for that. You back?"

"Yeah."

"You want to talk?"

"No."

"That's fine call it?"

"Done. I would have won."

"You keep dreaming babe." AJ said standing up flexing her hand that was still throbbing.

"What just happened?" Steve asked

"She had a vision."

"A vision?" Tony asked

"Not now."

"She going to share?"

"No." Danni said and her tone meant it she was looking at Wanda and they shared a knowing look, Danni knew that she must have seen what she had seen and looked down upset. Nobody should have to see what she sees. It was her burden. She looked up and met Wanda's gaze and that look had her feeling reassured.

"I can stay if you need me?" Alexa said, this made Danni smile shaking her head.

"Sorry, but I am not the reason you will be getting out of this. Me? I will be fine I have Wanda to keep me company, Steve and Bucky to spare with and then red over there to keep an eye on me. It's just a week you will be fine." Danni said smiling at her. "Now you should go get your things, say hi to Maria for me." Danni said walking out of the gym with Wanda and Pietro just as her phone rang she picked it up without looking at it.

"Hello Maria."

 **AN: hey there so what do you think? How should May get Alexa back? What was Danni's vision? Until next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

SHIELD Families c24

Alexa had gotten off the phone as she looked around those still in the gym Tony was wanting answers so wasn't happy when Rhode took him back to his lab. Steve made his way over to her with Bucky his shadow Natasha was watching her but she shrugged her shoulders.

"That was impressive." Steve stated

"Thanks, you'll keep an eye on her right?"

"Yes. You should be getting back if they have a mission they will need their specialists." Natasha stated

"That's what Maria said, come on Trip lets go." Alexa said pulling Trip to the elevator so she could grab her bag.

"Where is she going?" Steve asked Natasha who only smirked in response leaving the boys to continue their work out.

It had been four days that Alexa had been on the plane and still May had not made any attempt to get her back. Coulson found it amusing as each time she entered a room she was vigilant and always seemed to keep an eye on May. Trip was no help at all he found to way too amusing leaving Skye Fitz and Simmons who knew not to get involved. They had just completed a mission and they were walking through the streets in London Alexa was walking next to Trip following the others when she felt something. She stopped to look around as she did this also stopped Trip.

"Everything alright?" he asked scanning the crowds

"Maybe it's just…" Alexa froze and stepped away from him she finally placed the feeling and it scared her.

"What's wrong?" Trip asked as his hand lowered to his weapon

"That won't be any help. We need to get off the streets now." Alexa said pulling him along they caught up to the others who had stopped to wait for them Coulson was about to reprimand them for goofing off but one look at Alexa and he knew something was wrong.

"You guys need to leave."

"What?"

"You need to get on the bus and get back to base."

"AJ what's going on?"

"You need to go, take the team and get out of here. Your job is to protect them."

"My job is to protect my team that includes you."

"You can't protect me, not from this. I will draw them away, you need to go."

"Who?"

"Go Now." Alexa said sounding panicked she turned to Trip and May "Think of something anything that will keep you grounded and alert, you can't trust anyone until you are on your plane. Go."

"We are not leaving you."

"I'm not giving you a choice, I will meet up with you later. Besides you still owe me a prank." AJ said looking at May before going off and disappearing into the crowds. Skye, Fitz and Simmons looked to Coulson for his next order. He was confused but something had clearly spooked AJ so he would take her warning seriously, get his team back to the plane then contact Maria. May and Trip were scanning the crowds but saw no sight of AJ or any threats but did as she instructed. They made their way back to the bus in record time.

"May can you get us in the air?" Coulson asked

"What about Alexa?" Skye asked

"She will meet up with us later."

"We can't just leave her."

"Skye this is what she does…"

"No AC you said we were a team and one never leaves a team member behind." Skye said

"May wait, Skye I'll give you ten minutes to find AJ then we leave."

"I can do it in five." Skye said going up stair to the command room to get her laptop. Trip was looking over her should as she worked but true to her word it took her five minutes but she located her on surveillance cameras entering a building but not exiting. She then hacked the building network to find her in a room and she was not alone. Trip and May left as the others on the bus could only sit there and watch. Alexa seemed to be talking to them and by the posture and gestures she was receiving it was not good. Coulson could see she was tense and that her hands were in fists she seemed agitated. That was when one of the other people in the room started moving towards her but it was like she didn't see her as she was not reacting at all. Alexa shook her head to focus closing her eyes she managed to dodge the attack. She fought back in a complex manner but each of her attacks were blocked. She was then knocked down to the ground but slowly got back up only for her hands to fly to her head. Coulson was confused as he watched one of SHIELD's brightest young agents fight in a sloppy manner only to end up on the ground again.

"Somethings not right." Skye said

"Didn't she say that who had her prisoner had people with mental capabilities?" Simmons said even though there was still no proof of it but seeing it on the screen had her guessing. They watched as Alexa pulled out a knife and to everyone's surprise she used it on herself stabbing herself in the leg.

"What the hell?" Fitz exclaimed

"Why would she do that?" Simmons asked

"Pain." Skye said surprising the others so she elaborated. "If they are messing with her mind pain will help her realise what is true and what is not." Skye said as the saw Alexa fling her hand out sending those in the room flying. She once again closed her eyes and moved from one person to the next until they were unconscious or dead Coulson couldn't tell from this feed. But she crumbled back to the floor hugging her legs after the last one fell. That was how Trip and May found her she was talking to herself repeating words over and over. 'It's not real.'

"Hey Alexa it's me." Trip said moving over to her she flinched and sent him flying across the room, he groaned but got back up.

"You're not real." She said once again hugging her knees pressing them to her forehead. She fell to the ground unconscious as May replaced the ICER back into its holster.

"You alright?" She asked him as he got up

"I'm fine you didn't have to ice her." He said

"Yes I did, we need to get her back to the bus."

"Fine." He said moving over to Alexa to pick her up. "What about them?" he asked looking at the unconscious people on the ground but to his surprise one by one the five of them disappeared.

"We need to get back to the bus now." May said and led them out of the room and back to the car.

 **AN: Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoyed as always I like to hear your thoughts, until next time.**


	25. Chapter 25

SHIELD Families c25

Alexa woke up with a grown instantly recognising the cage on the bus, her head was killing her but her attention snapped to the person across from her. She started moving back trying to get distance between them when she heard the door open. Danni looked to Maria and saw Alexa shy away from her so moved over to her.

"Hey Al talk to me."

"They messed with my head again…is this real?" Alexa asked looking at her, her eyes pleading for her help.

"Are you sure?"

"I need to know please Dan…" Alexa asked holding out her hand Danni sighed but took her hand. Alexa didn't pull away or scream like the first time. Instead she closed her eyes focusing on the pain, when she looked back at Danni she was smiling.

"We seriously need to think of a better way than this." Danni said pulling her up into a hug

"It's efficient." Alexa said stepping back before heading over to Maria and hugging her

"You alright?"

"No I'm half left." Alexa smiled it was a joke she learnt from Clint and had Maria shaking her head in amusement.

"You ready to tell me what that was about?"

"He found me."

"Those people?"

"Will return to him telling him where I am."

"You're not going to run?" Maria asked

"No even if I wanted to I know some people that would hunt me down and drag me back. You I think can be scarier than his dweebs."

"Well then glad we are on the same page."

"He won't move on us right away, he's patient he will want to observe you first take out those you care about."

"Maria?"

"Not just her, you have a family here in SHIELD a weird one…a dangerous one."

"Will he expose himself?"

"You are the first one to break away from him and live. He wants you."

"We…we broke away together."

"True you did take away his more experienced fighters but he has many… you are the prize he wants."

"Dan don't sell yourself short…"

"I'm not I know exactly what I am capable of I know my rank and exactly how many I won but I'm replaceable he always made that very clear. My luck will run out…yours… you seem to have enough for all of us."

"What have you seen?"

"It doesn't work that way you know it."

"We need to prepare a fight is coming I can feel it." Alexa stated turning to look at Maria she was unnerved by what Danni had told her and was concerned by its meaning but she had people to protect it was time to bring her family together.

"We are heading back to D.C."

"Not New York?"

"No, the others will meet us there."

"Good."

"I'm surprised you are agreeing to this."

"Well you're all stubborn no point fighting a battle I know I will lose." Alexa said walking towards the door she looked to Maria waiting for her to open it.

"You're good?"

"For now." She replied so Maria moved around her and opened the door they went out to the lounge where Alexa found a seat next to Trip. They were all looking at her and she saw the concern Bobbie was watching her closely.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Hey it's alright, who doesn't like flying." Trip said

"Across a room that's not flying. I didn't mean…" once again being cut off

"I know you didn't it's all forgiven." Trip said wrapping his arm around her pulling her into a hug and kissing her on the forehead.

The flight back to D.C was uneventful Maria stayed in the same room as Alexa watching her, she wasn't the only one. She noted the way Danni kept looking at her even when she was talking with her. When they landed Nick requested to see them up in his office, he was with Maria when Danni came barging into his office and not 1 minute later May rang saying she needed to get to the bus. Maria led Coulson, May, Danni and Alexa the others were remaining on the bus up to his office. There they met Natasha and Clint Nick looked Alexa over before getting down to business. Both AJ and Danni went into great detail describing everything they knew about Straten and what he might do. They spent most of the day up in his office discussing plans and ideas so far no one has had any decent ones they agreed on except for the one where Alexa would be stationed on the Helicarrier with Maria until they locate him. AJ didn't complain she mainly stayed quiet during the planning process.

"Right we are agreed, Maria and Alexa will be on the Carrier with Natasha as Coulson you and your team will track them down."

"From the carrier." Danni said

"What?" Everyone turned to look at her.

"You will be on the Carrier as well, Al and Skye will work together but you will be stationed on the Carrier. Your plane fits so that won't be a problem and this way you will be together." She explained

"What have you seen?" Alexa asked

"I can't say I just know you are together."

"What about you?"

"I will be with Wanda."

"What why?"

"It is where I will be. Clint and I have business to take care of in New York."

"What business?" Clint asked but he received a glare from Danni so he remained silent

"You will call us when you locate him, like I told you earlier he isn't interested in me. You may want to up the level security of the location of where the Carrier will be." Danni continued

"You are being rather helpful. Why?" Natasha asked but Danni only shrugged her shoulders.

"Eight?" Nick asked to be honest he was wary of her but if this was a warning it is one he will take seriously.

"Better make it nine, and monitor outgoing messages."

"Are you saying there is traitors on board?" Maria asked

"Not knowing..."

"We will keep that in mind." Maria stated somewhat confused as was the others in the room.

"Right well I'm hungry." Alexa said breaking the silence and the tension that had begun to grow looking at her superiors Nick gave her a slight nod indicating the meeting was done.

"We leave in 30." Maria said the others agreed and left going their separate ways. Coulson going to inform the others in his team. Alexa went with Danni to get food Natasha and Clint followed them, Maria had things to do before they left. Nick returned to his usual work that never seemed to end paperwork.

 **AN: Hey so here is the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it, until next time.**


	26. Chapter 26

SHIELD Families c26

Sam looked around the bridge sighing, Skye was beside her still in awe even though she had been on it before the glamour was still fresh. She moved over to the table that was there station to work on, May and Maria were standing in the command centre looking at them as they made themselves comfy.

"This place seems way more formal to the bus and everyone is wearing the same is there a dress code I'm unaware of? Do we have a uniform no one told me about?"

"You're level 1 now?"

"2 actually."

"Congrats… did you want to wear a suit?"

"No, not really."

"Then best not ask about it." Alexa smirked as she started typing on her laptop. Skye smiled before doing the same.

They spent an hour on the computers trying to find any trace of him…after Alexa made a sketch of who it was they were looking for. Skye ran it through one of her programmes but knew it would take time to locate him. They had the image running through every data base to see if they could find an id. Minutes turned to hours and still they had no trace of him, it was well into the night and they had gone through several pots of coffee. May made them go get food and away from the computers, they had their agents working on this too. Skye followed Alexa through the halls taking everything in, they walked past some analysts heading to the bridge and some specialists who were chilling in the lounge. Alexa made her way over to the Trip and Bobbie who were sitting with some others Skye didn't recognise.

"Anything?" Trip asked

"No and I'm not holding my breath either. What have you been up to?"

"Work out but other than that waiting for you techies to come up with a location."

"You aren't too tired to go a round?"

"Really? You say that in here?"

"In the gym, I meant the gym." Alexa replied looking at the agent who spoke. "Seriously Izzy…"

"I'm good and how are you?" Izzy smirked

"Been a long time." Alexa smiled hugging her. "Keep Skye company will you?" Alexa added looking to Bobbie while taking Trip's hand and leading him away from the others.

"May said you needed food." Skye called after her but Alexa waved her off. She led Trip back to the gym he had visited earlier. There they spent the hour on the mats by the end of it Trip was groaning once again on the floor with AJ on top of him.

"This was fun." Alexa said smiling

"Glad my pain entertains you." he grunted out only to be stopped by Alexa kissing him.

"Better?"

"I don't know I may have to see again." He smirked as she kissed him again only for him to flip her so he was on top of her now.

"Cheeky." Alexa smirked but didn't try to fight him off. He bent down and kissed her, she didn't mind she had cleared the gym out and had Ace keeping people out. "We should head back to the bus." Alexa said

"You have quarters here."

"I know but the bus is more private." Alexa said grinning he copied helping her up.

"Don't you want to head back to the bridge?"

"No, I need a break from the screen. Like I said I'm not holding my breath on this." Alexa said following him out and back to the bus.

The next morning Alexa felt Trip's eyes on her so she rolled over smiling back at him she could feel his satisfaction as well as his concern for her. She kissed him before getting up and reclaiming her clothes. As she got dressed she turned to see him staring at her with that same small smile she found adorable on him.

"Come on we need to get moving."

"No."

"No?"

"Yes no you need something to eat first before we are pulled into our chaotic world."

"I wish we could stay in here but it just isn't us." she said chucking him a shirt.

"At least have a shower then some food." He said she smiled back at him before nodding her head in agreement. Together they went in and had a shower when Alexa walked off she walked right into Bobbie.

"So this is where you've been hiding." She said and raised an eyebrow when Trip followed her out stopping midsentence nodding to Bobbie.

"Al." he said handing over her phone. She reclaimed it and walked past Bobbie with Trip knowing she knew exactly what they were doing in the shower. Trip led her to the kitchen where he made her breakfast which she actually sat down and ate with him. It was over too quickly and before she wanted to she was heading back to the bridge nodding to Maria and moving over to Skye who was working on her computer. She smiled at her and knew Skye knew what they did.

"How was your work out?"

"Quiet you." Alexa smirked pulling out her laptop she began her work.

They had been on the Carrier for a week, and in that time they had located where he had been, they had come across a surveillance camera but the footage was at least two week old. Still Maria sent a team but everyone was not surprised when they found no trace of him there. Alexa had been training Skye in the gym over the week when they needed a break from the computers they drew quite a crowd of onlookers but one look from May it scattered. Still Bobbie, Izzy, Sharon, Trip, Fitz-Simmons, May and Maria watched much to Alexa's dismay. Natasha stayed on the Carrier when she was brought up she told them Danni sent her she had no idea what she was working on with Clint, Wanda and Pietro. As she was at the tower tying up some loose ends now fully on board with her protection of her little sister she joined in on the training sessions. Skye was grateful she was mainly focused on Alexa, May noticed this and the next session Natasha focused on Skye. Alexa spent time with Trip still not in the gym she did notice the looks she was receiving from the others but didn't care. She was back on the bridge with Natasha and Skye as Maria and Coulson were in a meeting when Sharon was informed that a quin jet was landing it was the avengers. Alexa looked confused that was until her computer starting beeping they had located him.

 **AN: This is mainly a filler chapter, I hope you enjoyed until next time.**


	27. Chapter 27

SHIELD Families c27

 **AN: Hey here is the next chapter warning there is swearing in this content.**

It turned out he wasn't hiding anymore and his message couldn't be any more clear, it was practically a challenge. One Alexa was ready to accept as was everyone else, she did however feel her heart rate increase and her palms became sweaty that was until Danni came into the room following the other Avengers she made her way over to her and Alexa felt herself relaxing.

"Alleycat I brought you your reinforcements." Danni smirked knowing it had the calming effects AJ needed to get herself ready for this upcoming fight.

"You always have perfect timing." Alexa smirked hugging her.

"You ready for this?"

"No."

"Well then it's a good thing I am." Danni said looking at the screen where the other analysts were busy gathering data from the area where Straten and his followers were gathering making one hell of a statement and a lot of noise. The news stations had picked it up. Maria re-entered with the other high ranking agents she was full on Commander Mode calling out orders. Nick was on coms informing that he had a team there where he was at the Triskelion on standby and had his analysts working the situation. They had a plan and it was now in effect Alexa followed Natasha out to gear up, they then made their way to the quin jet. She ended up sitting next to Trip her fingers tracing over her gun she looked around at the agents on the plane, she chose to take this plane instead of the QJ with the Avengers. Danni was about to leave on the Avengers QJ when she stopped Maria by grabbing her arm.

"I need you to keep this on you at all times."

"What?" Maria asked looking at the knife that Danni gave her.

"No matter what keep this on you at all times and don't let anyone else touch it. Promise me." Danni said looking her directly in the eyes Maria found herself nodding promising her she smiled at her and turned to walk onto the quin jet.

"I see how she survived what she did, her mother is one hell of a woman." Danni said before disappearing inside and sitting next to Wanda.

"You sure about this?"

"I am. It's the only way." Danni said grabbing Wanda's hand as the plane took off.

"You don't like flying?"

"I don't like Clint's flying." Danni corrected as he took off she tightened her grip only causing Wanda to smile even more.

Alexa looked at those around her and hoped like hell the gadgets Danni had made with Tony worked. She looked at the ring on her hand and to the necklaces on her family members and the com units on the other agents and found herself praying to all the gods she could think of. They landed on the street a few blocks away from where he was holding up, they agreed to make the rest of the journey on foot. They moved off like disciplined soldiers in an order like actual soldiers. She and Natasha were leading two teams knowing the Avengers would be backing them up. Trip was behind her she had made sure their faces were covered except their eyes so no one could recognise them. They passed several people who were staring at them as they moved past and the closer they got the more chaotic things looked. There was the police barrier around the perimeter they waved them through all too eager knowing several other people were inside the perimeter but they couldn't get to them. As they turned onto the street they saw several people unconscious and Alexa could feel those on her team grow weary as they tightened their grips on their weapons. Alexa held her hand up forcing them to stop as she looked around each one remaining quiet waiting for her. She tilted her head onto the side, something felt wrong. She made the signal to wait here as she stepped forward she put her gun behind her as she pulled out her staff she tapped the ground twice before returning back to the team, or it appeared she did but stopped when she was several feet away from them.

"Alpha one all clear moving onto section 3." Alexa said over the coms making Natasha look at her she was about to say something but AJ signed at her to remain quiet she felt it and nodded she made the signal and echo team moved out going left as Natasha made the signal for bravo team to move out which they did. Natasha stayed where she was with Trip and Alexa as there agents moved out soon after gunfire was heard and the fight had begun. Trip, Nat and AJ moved right into place, crouching behind a car as an explosion rocketed the ground.

"This was not the plan." Natasha stated.

"Yes it was."

"Did they know?"

"Yes."

"Why wasn't I told?" she asked then noticed the look in her eyes. "What?"

"When Steve arrives you'll be going with the Avengers." Alexa said.

"I'm not leaving you."

"You are, And Gabe is going with Danni." (Gabe was Trips nickname)

"What are you doing?" She asked but Alexa was smirking.

"I'm the bait." Alexa said and before Natasha could say anything Alexa launched herself in the air landing amongst two Followers taking advantage of Echo team. Alexa smirked as she felt the presence in her mind but found it not affecting her. She felt the electromagnetic fields Tony had turned on. She punched one guy and turned to see Danni fighting three guys with Trip and Wanda knowing Pietro was around here somewhere. Danni was in her element as she fought those who held her for years, those who trained her to be a weapon now that weapon was unleashed onto its masters. The fighting lasted for 15 minutes and it looked like they were winning, slowly his forces were being overwhelmed but something still felt off. Why wasn't he here? Where was he? Alexa looked around and that was when she felt it a wave of hate it overpowered her she stumbled. 'Fuck!" Grabbing her knife she cut herself on her arm the stinging sensation of it lasted a couple of seconds but in those seconds clarity she could see. 'Well Shitballs.'

"Abort! Hold your fire! I repeat abort!" Alexa practically screamed into her coms making her people freeze. "Danni!" she screamed as she felt a wave unleashed and she heard several of her agents yelp in surprise or pain she didn't know probably both as Danni's power was unleashed. But their pain or surprise became confusion as they looked around.

"What on Earth?" Steve asked

"Where did they all come from?" Tony asked

"Why did she tell us to stop?" Clint added his fingers on his arrows but held it.

"Fall back all of you! Shit run, get the fuck out of here… dammit abort!" AJ stated as she jumped into the air, her force now half its size she began with she watched as the agents tried covering their hurt friends. They obeyed their orders though dragging their fallen friends back. "Danni!" Alexa said and Danni knew what she was wanting together they covered their retreating friends with Wanda's help and Pietro became useful running and taking those who were hurt back to a safe distance.

"They should have worked." Danni said killing one man and dropping the body.

"They didn't." Alexa said as she was shooting her gun until it went click.

"No Alexandra it should have worked." Danni said looking at her pointedly.

"Just keep fighting." Alexa said not liking that meaning but continued her fight, they fought together they were a deadly pair, Danni kept her power trained on Alexa and she grunted through the pain, not as bad as the guilt she was feeling over the five dead agents she could see… six she stopped as she saw the body of her friend. "Izzy." Alexa said kneeling down beside her.

"Lexa." Danni called to her she looked up and screamed unleashing her own power sending everything and one around her flying including Danni.

It was like the inner demon came out she began the dance of death going from one man to the next not caring if she killed them, before it was about making sure the others got out now it was about revenge. She blasted one of his mind controllers several feet up into the air and pulled him back down to the ground sending cracks on the concrete. He didn't get back up she moved through them until they actually started moving away from her. The thing that stopped her was clapping, it was a slow clap that was followed by the low menacing laughter that still haunted her nightmares. She turned to the man that was the cause of this.

"Azrael has fallen." He grinned looking around making her look around also and she contained a shudder, she had caused quite a bit of destruction. She returned her focus on him clenching her fists she charged at him. He was surprised that was for certain a couple of his followers tried to stop her they ended up dead. She then started her attack on him, Natasha would be proud. She drew first blood and second, broke several bones and went in for a killing blow when he actually started laughing at her making her pause.

"I wouldn't if I were you." he chuckled spitting out blood.

"Why not? Why shouldn't I end you psychotic life?"

"Because of them." he said as her hand tightened around his neck she was sucking the air out of him once again pausing to see 8 of his followers holding two people…two people she cared about very much.

"Tell your goons to let them go or you die right now." She said jumping over him so she was physically holding him by his throat. Tightening her grip but once again he was laughing.

"I think not. You will be coming with me and I will not harm your weaknesses." He said making Sam look at the two of them.

"You're lying this isn't real." She said he smiled some more stabbing her in the leg, she hissed in the pain but saw the same thing she looked around and saw the avengers and other agents in the distant unable to get to them. That was when she saw the wall of energy between them. First look she thought one of his guys was doing it but closer examination she saw it was Wanda keeping the others safe. "You fucking bastard." Alexa said but nevertheless shoved him forwards. "Now let them go." She said.

"I will let one of them go…you my dear get to choose. If you don't I will kill them both."

"You kill them I swear I will kill you and every last one of your born bastards."

"Choose." He said grinning.

"Fuck off." Alexa said glaring at the devil in front of her.

"Take mine." A voice called out making her freeze and turn to look at the one who calms her, the one that no matter what would stand behind her and would die for her.

"No." Alexa cried out silencing her. "You cannot do this." Alexa cried out making his followers hoot and holler in excitement.

"I have a better offer, one where everyone wins." Someone else called out making everyone freeze and turn to look at the newcomer.

"Who the Fuck are you?" Straten asked not liking interruptions to his plan he glared at the person who dared interrupt his victory.

 **AN: What do you think? Who is it he is holding hostage? What exactly happened? Who is the newcomer? Until next time.**


	28. Chapter 28

SHIELD Families c28

 **PREVIOUSLY:** _"I have a better offer, one where everyone wins." Someone else called out making everyone freeze and turn to look at the newcomer._

" _Who the Fuck are you?" Straten asked not liking interruptions to his plan he glared at the person who dared interrupt his victory._

 **AND NOW…**

"Me I'm no one, but for you I could be your most powerful weapon in your arsenal. All you have to do is leave them alone. All of them, you will have no more interaction with them and will never harm them or threaten them again."

"You must think I'm a fool to believe you. No I want her back, and I always get what I want. What is to say I won't take the both of you? That is if I even want you. Why would I want you?" Straten asked

"I am very good at making people keep their word, you could almost call it a curse really." She smirked at him. He waved his hand and three of his goons were next to her in a second grabbing her.

"You have interrupted me." He said and gave another signal and the man standing behind her stabbed her in the back… only the knife shattered. This caught his attention.

"Do we have a deal?" she asked again shoving the three men aside they simply went flying into the buildings around them.

"Who are you?"

"Don't do this." Alexa said

"You know her."

"I know what I'm doing."

"You don't owe me anything."

"I know…you inspire loyalty. Annoying really but you remind me of someone I used to know."

"As interesting as this conversation is I will be taking you both with me." He said flicking his wrists and Alexa screamed as each person she cared about most was stabbed through the chest.

"No!" Alexa said jumping over them and landing next to the 8 followers sending them all flying she knelt down next to them.

"Ria…stay with me, please stay with me…no…no...no." she said holding her applying pressure onto her wounds. "I am not losing you." she said looking over to Danni lying down next to her.

"It's going to be…ok." Danni said as blood dripped from her mouth.

"How is this ever going to be ok? Dan save your strength please…"

"You were right Al…so much more to the world then fighting…"

"You saw this?"

"Yes."

"There was nothing I could do to stop this?"

"No…Sorry…"

"This is worse." She said hugging Maria while squeezing Danni's hand she was completely unaware of the conversation happening behind her.

"You shouldn't have done that." Sam said as one of his goons forced her to her knees as he searched her taking her weapons. "There is something you should know."

"What?"

"I'm cursed." She smiled as her necklace came out of her collar grabbing everyone's attention, his second in command moved over to her reaching out for it.

"Cursed?"

"Yes, and you should know anyone who touches my things dies, and anyone that takes this will die the most painful death known to exist." She said as he touched the necklace, he paused looking at the five followers holding her weapons nothing seemed to happen so he smiled snatching the necklace off her neck. "I tried to warn you." she said

"Empty threats." He said walking back to Straten about to hand it over to him when the five followers noses started bleeding they screamed grabbing their heads then one by one they fell to the ground not moving. His second in command looked panicked he stepped back but fell to the ground screaming horrible screams of agony. His bones started breaking, his blood began to boil and his insides began to liquefy. He was convulsing on the ground his screams never stopping, the others looked panicked.

"What the Fuck? Make it stop. Stop it." Straten shouted at her.

"I can't…It's called a curse for a reason. It cannot be undone."

"You will stop this or I will slice your head from your shoulders." Sam smirked but nevertheless got up and went over to him grabbing him by his neck she twisted snapping it.

"What?"

"There it is stopped, I ended his suffering." She said reclaiming her necklace from his hand she replaced it on her neck. She turned to him he was glaring at her he stepped towards her as his followers stepped away especially as her weapons seemed to magically reappear on her person.

"Master." One of his followers stated stepping towards him he was bleeding from the mouth and nose he stepped forward falling to the ground as did several of his men none of them touched this 'Noone'. They had attacked the agents earlier. The one who had spoken was the one that killed Maria.

"What have you done?" he screamed at her his sword swinging through the air she held up her hand and his sword shattered when it hit her.

"You should have taken my deal…I told you not to harm them." she said grabbing him and pulling him close to her. "DO you know what else I can do…I have the ability to curse people…funny no? one that is cursed can curse others." She said and for the first time in his life Straten was scared he showed his fear now by trying to release her grip on his collar. She smirked at him moving in so he was the only one to hear her. His eyes widened as her threat echoed in his ears he yelled at her to release him he actually ended up begging her to spare him.

"No please…please don't…not that…."

"I will give you a choice, I can curse you and you can take it like a man or I will curse all those that follow you, every man and woman that work for you, even your own children? What is it?"

"Them…curse them." he said

"Did you hear that no hesitation what so ever. No second thought he just threw you all under the bus. This is the man you follow? A coward…a snake." She said loudly and he froze looking around as he saw it his followers looking at him. He tried regaining his dignity but knew he was too late. His own followers turned on him and Sam let them have him. She smiled as he was dragged away kicking and screaming trying to regain some form of order. But they wouldn't listen he screamed right up until he died.

Sam moved over to Alexa and Daniella and a familiar red hair who was crouched over Danni, she tapped her on the shoulder making here look up at her. She moved aside checking her over and sighed.

"You're knife?" Sam asked

"She made me give it to the other." She replied

"You shouldn't even be here." Sam said

"What can I say, you claimed this planet of course I would come."

"Ingrid."

"My Love we will have this discussion later, right now these people are looking at us."

"Nothing can be done?"

"The knife was her only option."

"Which she gave to Maria."

"Yes."

"Sam who is this? What is happening?" Alexa asked now that Maria was awake and seems to be unharmed.

"Sam?" Ingrid asked smiling

"Long story." Sam replied but turned to Alexa. "I am sorry there is nothing I can do for Daniela."

"I am Ingrid 'Sam' as you call her she is my soulmate. We were separated when she was banished only now was I allowed to return to her. As for your friends recovery this knife…"

"Hey Dani gave me that." Maria said reaching down to where she had it stored.

"Yes, I gave it to her to protect her but she told me she was giving it to you to protect you. She was very clear on that, you had to be saved." Ingrid said

"Is she?"

"Dead? Yes I am afraid so."

"You were on the carrier." Alexa said. "As an analyst."

"Yes."

"How? Why?"

"I sent her to help." Sam said as Alexa was still holding Dani's hand.

"She knew she was going to die." Alexa said

"Yes. She knew meeting you would be her death."

"What?"

"But she also knew it would set her free…she would finally live, it was a fair trade one she was proud of."

"You knew?"

"She got in contact with me with your friend over there."

"Wanda?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't they come? We need medical." Maria said

"It is not over." Ingrid said

"You came…I mean you got through the energy field…wait, what do you mean? He's dead isn't he?"

"Straten is…the devil not so much."

"He wasn't the devil?"

"No an evil man yes but not the thing behind the evil."

"What…never mind I take it is that thing." Maria said but still Alexa didn't move she was holding Dani she knew and yet she came and helped her, she knew and yet she still came with her today.

"We will deal with this. Stay with her." Ingrid said pulling out two daggers from her boots. "Shall we my Love?"

"Like the times of old." Sam smirked as they ran towards the creature made of shadows who had begun destroying the street. Screaming could be heard and Alexa was choking on how much hate she was feeling but right now she didn't care she held onto her friend and started crying. Maria was behind her holding her as she watched as the two women worked in harmony to fight the monster from nightmares.


	29. Chapter 29

SHIELD Families c29

Steve and the others were behind Wanda's force field he was anxious to go and help he actually started pacing.

"Wanda?" he asked it being obvious the questions he wanted an answer for.

"Not yet." She replied as they felt a ripple and the ground started shaking.

"You alright?" Pietro asked his sister as he could see the strain it was having on her.

"She is gone." Wanda replied sadly. But stayed focused on the task ahead of her Danni had shown her what will happen and knew she had to keep her friends back to save them. A roar echoed through the streets only matched with screaming from people still trapped. Wanda watched as the two women ran towards the creature made of shadows. Both wearing the same armour dressed in white carrying only daggers.

"Surely they need a better or bigger weapon." Tony remarked.

"We are talking about the person that ended up stopping the world killer."

"True."

Sam and Ingrid ran towards the creature Sam jumping at it first running her blade through it but it was like slicing through smoke. It was a good thing they knew how to fight creatures of this form, they worked perfectly together as if they had not been separated for such a long time. Sam found herself grinning as she was fighting beside her beloved once again. They were moving in speeds that the others couldn't really tell what they were doing, to them it looked like light versing darkness. Wanda was waiting for the signal they had agreed on she and Danni had met up with Sam and explained part of the plan only the three of them knew. Sam threw Ingrid in the air the made the signal to Wanda confusing the others but Wanda blocked them out as the three of them sent energy rays at the beast Wanda's being dominant seeming it was red the others were white their power interacted and tore through the creature and Ingrid now falling back to the earth (It looked like in slow motion) where she held a gem stone out and it seemed to dissolve the creature. She landed with a thud daring not to break the stone in her hand. She stumbled only for Sam to catch her their eyes met and they kissed. One long and passionate kiss it was Tony that made them break it as he coughed getting their attention as he and Steve made their way over to them as the others went over to Alexa and Maria. Wanda knelt down next to Danni as Pietro placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I think now would be a good time for you to start talking." Steve said to Sam as he noticed Sam and the red haired were holding hands.

"This is an interesting home you have found us my love." Ingrid said

"Sam right? Who is she?"

"You must tell me why you chose that name."

"Sam isn't your name?"

"No, my name is Athena, this is my Beloved Ingrid."

"She is cursed like you?"

"Yes, she is from my home World but our curses are different."

"How long has she been on Earth?"

"Not long she was only recently given permission to return to me."

"From who?"

"My sister."

"Technically it was your Father that gave me permission to leave, your sister doesn't like having me around."

"You were still one of her Generals."

"I said she didn't like me not that I wasn't around."

"Why were you banished?"

"Story for another time maybe. It happened a long time ago anyway I am over it." Athena said heading over to Alexa and the others. "You did good."

"Thanks I think…I still couldn't save her." Wanda said looking at Danni.

"Daniela knew what was to come, you used what I asked?"

"Yes,"

"Then her sacrifice was not in vain."

"What sacrifice?"

"The others back in Inferna have been released."

"How?"

"Long and complicated answer too difficult to explain."

"We might want to start the clean… cover the dead." Ingrid said looking around.

"These men how did they die?" Natasha asked looking at the men who had died from one of her curses.

"I said I was cursed."

"You cursed them?"

"No, these men took my things I warned them not to. Them they killed people I had protected…"

"Who did you protect? Danni…"

"Was the one to tell me who. I tried protecting her but she saw it and made sure the others were protected. I advise you Natasha, Wanda, Steve, Tony and Pietro not to give those gifts away and best not let anyone touch them or they will end up like that."

"What gifts?" Tony asked

"The gifts Danni snuck on your person, they were your protection. As was the weapons on those agents."

"Agents? Izzy?"

"Yes. She was one of them."

"Then why has she not woken? Maria did it straight away."

"They were hurt first then killed, Maria was killed right away they will be fine but best to take them to medical first."

"You protected them all why couldn't you save Danni?" Alexa yelled getting up she could feel her anger grow.

"She would not accept my gift, and I could not place it on her like we did them. Her powers prevented that…besides she agreed to make the sacrifice."

"What sacrifice?"

"It was her death that was the cause for us being able to destroy that creature of evil. I'm sorry but there is nothing that can be done." Athena said sadly looking at Alexa their eyes locked onto each other before her attention returned to her fallen friend.

Six weeks later the clean-up was dealt with SHIELD was sent to help those that had been released from Inferna where they were put on the index and those who were true followers of Straten were contained. They were busy for a while trying to understand how this many gifted people were held and nobody knew about them. Ingrid and Athena had once again disappeared but surprised everyone when they turned up at the Avenger's tower where they spent a long time talking with Wanda and Pietro. Alexa and Maria had organised a funeral for Danni and the Avengers and some agents (Coulson and his team along with the Strike team that fought alongside her) went it was small and to Alexa it didn't feel as though it didn't fit Danni's essence. But this way she got to say goodbye as the others got to say thank you. Alexa was happy to get back to work, she was working with Natasha and Clint once again but so far no missions came up she had a feeling it was Nick giving them time off. She was glad to spend time with Maria, she ate dinner with her most nights. Things looked like they were turning around the mood in general was good. They sat around the table at the Avengers tower having Chinese takeout laughing and enjoying each-others company. Natasha was rather fond of Ingrid she remained cautious of the two of them but found that they seemed like any other couple or more importantly Soulmates. Tony had been pestering them with questions, mainly about the past learning that Athena had been on Earth for 3000 years he tried to get them to talk about why they were banished but to this day they had remained tight lipped. They moved over to the couches for drinks relaxing listening to Ingrid as she told of a battle on a planet they didn't know with a race they never heard of as the story died down the room fell to silence. Athena was fiddling with her necklace before sighing she placed it back under her shirt as she saw Natasha and Alexa watching her.

"You and Ingrid have the same necklaces?"

"Yes, we are Soulmates."

"Is hers cursed like yours?"

"Yes. They are our burdens." She replied Natasha nodded her head not saying anything else she and Ingrid had spoken the other day where she explained their curses and Natasha felt something towards them they sounded horrible so she had a new sense of respect at how they both seemed unfazed by them. "My sister."

"What?"

"She was the one that banished me. She's…deluded…she thought I had the respect of our people, that they would want me as their leader over her so she banished me. She didn't understand I didn't want that title, I was happy being a soldier."

"That's it?" Tony said he sounded disappointed.

"I broke no laws, caused no trouble she feared I would usurper her. I would have never done that, but she saw me with some of the soldiers we were messing around after a hard day of training there was three of us she called us deserters. I was lucky the other two were executed."

"What?" the others all but shouted.

"It was difficult times we were on the brink of war she managed to convince the council… I was banished the others were sent to the front lines. They died when the fighting began."

"How do you know?"

"I felt it…it is hard to explain. They were part of my Platoon we trained together since we were 7 we bonded…out of 9 of us only 3 remain. They died in battle so were honoured their souls returned to Amaris our Goddess reunited… I will never see them again."

"I am Sorry."

"I have had 3000 years to come to terms with it, you needn't apologise you have done nothing wrong." Athena said as Ingrid placed a hand on her leg for comfort.

"You have a new team now…you are an Avenger twice now you have come to our aide. You are one of us." Tony said the others in the room nodded in agreement.

"You do realise we will not age, by the time you grow old we will still look like this."

"You are also the oldest one in this room…Are you older than Thor?"

"The Asgardian?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. We are stronger than him though."

"Oh I would like to see that." Clint said

"What?" Ingrid asked

"You verse Thor a fight for the ages. Thor vs Athena…hang on you didn't happen to be seen in ancient Greece. Are you the Greek goddess Athena?"

"I think that is that for the night. Good night all see you in the morning. Ingrid my love let's retire to our room." Athena said getting up pulling a laughing Ingrid out of the room.

"She is definitely the Greek Goddess Athena. I don't know why none of us put it together sooner…What?" Clint said seeing everyone was looking at him in a strange way.

"Legolas we figured that out as soon as we heard her real name." Tony said

"Has she confirmed it?" He asked

"Well no…" Tony frowned as Clint smirked only to frown when Natasha threw a pillow at him hitting him in the face.

"Goofball." Was all she said before making her own exit with Maria, Alexa and Pepper shortly after Wanda and Pietro were the only ones in the lounge with Steve, as Bruce and Tony had gone to their labs and Bucky and Clint went to the firing range.

"You have been spending a lot of time with them."

"They are good company." Pietro said

"Keeping promise to Danni." Wanda added

"You or them?"

"Both."

"How are you doing?"

"Better, you have all been a real help."

"You have been close to Alexa."

"Again Danni. We are a family No?" Wanda asked causing Steve to smile.

"Yeah we're a family. I like that…Don't stay up to late Clint is training you tomorrow." Steve said leaving them alone. Wanda was smiling thinking of this family that she and Pietro had found it really was a weird and unusual family but a family nonetheless.

 **THE END**

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this story I like to hear your opinions. Check out my other stories. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
